


Sunset in Hasetsu

by AnimeFanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Victor, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Alternate Universe - Omega Verse, Anal Sex, Beta Okukawa Minako, Bonding, But he just needs to find that inspiration again..., Dancing, Danna, Depression, Entertainment, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geiko, Geisha Katsuki Yuuri, Hot Springs & Onsen, Ice Skating, Independence, Inspiration, Light Angst, Lost Inspiration, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muses, Ochaya, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Oppression, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patron, Performance Art, Rating May Change, Romance, Ryokan, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Tea House, Touch-Starved, Victuri, Yutopia Ryokan & Tea House, lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: The gentle swish of silken fabric, the soft pitter-patter of their zori on the pavement as they strode along.  The sounds sent a message to every man, woman, or child within earshot, calling their attention to the beautiful creatures passing within their midst.  The beloved Geisha of Hasetsu.  Victuri, Geisha AU, Omegaverse AU.





	1. Two Kinds of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fic? Sure, why not :) *face palms*
> 
> And here, enjoy the aesthetic below to kick things off, fic starts below it :)
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

“I love this time of year,” Yuri murmured thoughtfully as he walked arm in arm with Minako.  The sun was setting, and the dying light saturated the path before them in alternating shades of brilliant orange and yellow in between the buildings they passed.  The bars and restaurants they went by in the entertainment district along the way spread their doors wide, beckoning to both locals and those visiting the sleepy seaside town. 

“Hmm, yes.  The cherry blossoms always bring more tourists…and money,” She replied immediately, tilting her head to the side, a small knowing smile on her face.  The younger Omega resisted the urge to roll his eyes, ever conscious of the gazes upon their flawlessly painted faces as he floated along in a black kimono with intricate floral patterns in contrasting snow white and goldenrod along the sleeves and hems. 

“You’re absolutely terrible, Minako,” Yuri held up his fan before his face, chuckling quietly behind it. 

As a Geisha who was also an Omega, he was only allowed to wear kimonos where at least 50% black in color overall when in the traditional clothing of the profession, as it indicated his dynamic clearly for all to see.  Yuri was further identified as male by the elaborate gold obi he wore, glinting as the waning daylight struck it. 

“Perhaps…however I prefer to believe that I’m simply a highly astute businesswoman,” She replied playfully, a glint in her eyes that Yuri knew only too well.  Her views on life, independent nature, and her no-nonsense personality were a big part of exactly why he’d chosen this life in the first place after presenting as an Omega. 

Being a Beta, Minako had considerably more flexibility which allowed her to wear any color kimono aside from black, but she usually chose something to complement Yuri’s appearance.  Tonight, she wore a crimson kimono with subtle white and gold scroll-like swirling patterns on the sleeves and hem.  Her obi was the same white as the pattern on her kimono. 

These were just some of the many traditions Yuri had learned of years ago, as he’d entered ‘the flower and willow world’ of a Geisha and started his training…

The gentle swish of silken fabric, the soft pitter-patter of their zori on the pavement as they strode along.  The sounds sent a message to every man, woman, or child within earshot, calling their attention to the beautiful creatures passing within their midst.  The beloved Geisha of Hasetsu. 

They provided their enthralling company to an exclusive clientele, acting as living blooms at parties as they ensured that a guest’s cup was always full.  That all were happy as they engaged in stimulating and pleasant conversation.  After several years, Yuri and Minako had established themselves as two of the most talented and sought after Geisha in the prefecture. 

Known as Ai and Eros, the Beta and Omega were skilled in a great many forms of performance art, but none more so than dancing.  Minako’s precision was unmatched.  The control she maintained of her lithe form was second to none.  While Yuri may not have been as technically perfect in his execution, his ability to fully immerse himself in a dance was stunning, often pulling his audience along with him and making them feel like they were part of the performance.

They had quickly built a reputation once Yuri became a full-fledged Geisha a couple of years ago.  The duo soon found that with this came the ability to draw those interested in spending time with them directly to Hasetsu due to the connections they’d made with various well-to-do politicians in the region and wealthy clients. 

As the funds rolled in from many nights chatting up clients, drinking, playing games, performing dances, and smiling beautifully, they’d gathered enough to collaborate with Yuri’s parents to upgrade the ailing Yutopia onsen into a Ryokan and Tea House worthy of a destination trip to Hasetsu for those seeking a premium experience that included relaxation in the onsite onsen and if desired, entertainment and company of either or both Geisha in one of the rooms of the Tea House.  Of course, this was not available to every guest at the Ryokan.  Many simply enjoyed the tea ceremonies performed by the staff there.  Only those clients that were regulars for the two Geisha already or those new guests whom an existing client would vouch for their character and credit were allowed this privilege. 

Overall, they rarely ran into problems with clients, either current or new.  Hasetsu was a quiet haven, able to cater to elite visitors in the manner they expected and off the beaten path where they would not be hassled by the press or other obligations for a short while at least.  Other larger cities just couldn’t provide the kind of tranquil break from the hustle and bustle that the renovated Yutopia Ryokan & Tea House could.

The two of them nodded politely as they were bowed to by several well-dressed men in suits coming down the street together, seemingly heading out for dinner and drinks.  One of the men’s gazes lingered on Yuri’s black kimono, slowing down to scent the air in a not so subtle manner as they passed by.

A low growl sounded out from the man, whom Yuri assumed was an Alpha now.  The noise was swiftly cut off by a smack, followed by a yelp from the man. 

Yuri and Minako laughed softly behind their fans as they continued on their way, the perfect picture of poise as they kept their heads forward, not bothering to glance back as they heard one of the men chastise the Alpha.

“Show some goddamn respect!”

“I’m sorry!  But he smelled so-”

“Idiot!  You can’t just touch them without permis….”

The voices faded into the night as the Geisha headed further down the street, until they could be heard no longer.  Fortunately, Yuri knew that the man they’d just seen was an exception, as most Alphas understood there were severe consequences for aggressively laying hands on a Geisha without permission depending on the crime, much less one that was also a rare male Omega.

The reverence with which they were addressed and regarded was a stark contrast to how many other Omegas were treated in general.  For most, it was only a matter of time before you were married off and knocked up, usually a pregnancy or two under your belt before reaching Yuri’s age of 23. 

The young man had watched as several classmates disappeared from school as they began to present their dynamic as Omega in their teens, only to see them occasionally pop up around town, trailing behind their Alpha, months later.  He supposed some looked happy and he couldn’t begrudge them that… 

But every time he’d seen a rounded belly on a former student he’d felt a sickness in the pit of his own stomach.  In the last couple of years, he’d caught glimpses of those few classmates that turned out to be Omegas pushing strollers…often a toddler, sometimes two in a double stroller.  Their belly already stretched taut with a third as they made their way down the street and their Alpha hovered possessively. 

Yuri resolved in those moments not to become another one of those Omegas who was just lucky if they were allowed out of the house every once in a while, not to become a baby machine whose job was simply to pop out children for their Alpha.

He’d been lucky in many regards.  Because Minako was a family friend, Yuri had the opportunity to observe her for years as she worked and witnessed the freedom she had as a Geisha.  She could go nearly anywhere she wanted, do anything.   

When her okee-san, the woman who had trained her, passed away, Minako continued independently, having been a Geisha for several years at that point and able to support herself financially.

Once Yuri had presented as an Omega, she had quickly made an offer to allow him to train under her.  His family had eagerly accepted given Yuri’s desire to avoid a rushed marriage and mating.  But they knew until he was ready, which they still held out hope that he would be someday, he would need the means to support himself.  With no Alpha to do so, this was one of the few options available to him.

Minako had been encouraging Yuri to consider taking a Danna for the last year or so, to better solidify his own support system, both financially and in, umm, other ways…

He knew she worried constantly that he wasn’t getting enough physical contact for an Omega, that he was touch starved...  The raven knew she was right but wasn’t willing to take the chance to become close to someone, no matter how beneficial it might be.  The risks outweighed the rewards in Yuri's mind every time. 

 _I can’t let my guard down.  If I do…I could end up like one of them…_   He shook off thoughts of former classmates with weary eyes and armfuls of children, ignored the twist in his stomach that had started out in his teenage years as absolute disgust with the idea of being ‘bred’ by an Alpha mate, but had morphed into a painful longing to be wrapped up in love, to feel arms around him, to breathe deeply of his mate’s scent…

Yuri sighed softly at the urge pressing at the corners of his mind and knew he’d have to double up on his medication when he got home that night.  The meds were a synthesis of the hormone an Omega released when they were receiving adequate physical contact and minimized the symptoms of being touch deprived.

More likely it wouldn’t be until the early hours of the next morning before he could take it if their clients wanted to keep drinking.  It’s not like it mattered to Yuri.  He got paid by the hour, so the longer the better.  The older woman nudged Yuri slightly as she observed the last fading rays of light and pursed her lips slightly.

“We’d better hurry up,” Minako murmured, picking up the pace as they headed to meet their evening’s appointment.  “It wouldn’t do to keep them waiting,” She whispered, giving him a wink, and squeezing his hand as they hurried off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Note: This is an alternate universe/reality mixed with Omegaverse, so not every detail of Geisha life might follow historical guidelines because of this. Thanks! AF
> 
> [animefanimefic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com)


	2. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Vitya...

_*thud thud*_

Victor opened his eyes and groaned, immediately regretting the decision as the bright morning rays assaulted him, having forgotten to close the drapes of the hotel bedroom window the night before, and pulling a nearby pillow over his head.

_*thud thud*_

The Alpha cursed and ripped the pillow off his head throwing it in the direction of the infernal knocking.

“Go away!” He barked out, hoping that the housekeeper would get the message based on his tone of voice, no matter what language they might speak.

 _What country am I in?_   His head throbbed.  He thought back to the blur of the last couple of days, standing on the podium last night, putting on a big fake smile for the crowd…

_Oh, yes…Japan._

“Get up, Vitya!  Now!” A familiar voice bellowed from the other side, giving the silver-haired skater enough incentive to reluctantly sitting up from bed, 1000 thread count sheets pooling at his waist as he gazed around the five-star hotel room with blurry eyes.

 _Fuck…_   He raised an eyebrow, jaw dropping slightly at how trashed the place was, lamps toppled, pillows and clothes everywhere.  He dragged himself upright and threw on a pair of abandoned boxers he discovered on the floor as he headed to the door.

_*thud thud*_

“Goddammit old man!  I’m coming,” He snarled as he yanked it open wearily and turned away, wandering to the couch as his coach, Yakov Feltsman, entered the room.

“Shit, this is a mess…you’re a mess,” The old Beta muttered in disgust as he picked up the discarded gold medal Victor had won the day before in the Men’s World Figure Skating Championships, currently lying in the leftovers of what once had probably been room service…two days ago.  

“I’ll just…hold on to this for you, and, uh, get it cleaned or something…ugh.”

“Don’t bother,” Victor muttered, opening a bottle of vodka, and pouring himself a shot, which he promptly downed.

“Jesus Vitya…what are you doing to yourself?  This isn’t-”

“If you’re going to come in here and start judging me-”

“Oh please,” Yakov scoffed in disgust, gesturing to their surroundings.  “It sounds like you’re doing a fine job as your own judge, jury and…if you keep going like that,” He pointed to the alcohol as Victor poured another drink. “Your own executioner.”  He shook his head disappointedly.

“You’re better than that Vitya.”  The skater’s mouth twisted bitterly at his long-time coach’s words as he looked down into the clear liquid he’d just poured, gazing into it as if it were a crystal ball that might hold the answers he sought…

“Am I Yakov?” He bit his lip.  “I used to know what I was doing, feel such passion and drive, inspiration…I was so sure of what I wanted,” The Alpha downed the drink in one gulp, hoping the burn might ignite a fire inside him, something that had slowly trickled to nearly nothing, but they stubbornly remained dormant. 

“Where did it go?”  He whispered.

“Vitya…” The older man murmured as he came to sit next to him on the couch.  “I…I think you should take some time off...”  Victor’s head snapped to look at the man incredulously.  Of all the things to come out of his coach’s mouth, taking a break was not one of them.

“But I should be practicing more if anything I would think, pushing myself harder!” The Alpha exclaimed.  The other man shook his head in disagreement.

“No, you need to sort your shit out and re-charge away from the…”  Yakov eyed the destroyed room nervously.  “…public eye.  Somewhere quiet.  Preferably where you can think things through…maybe a spa or ryok-”

“A spa?!” Victor spat out, standing abruptly, and rolling his eyes as he began to pace, angry pheromones pouring off the Alpha.  “Are you serious?  That’s just…No.  Besides, I don’t want to think…”

“I’m not letting you back in training full-time for a month Vitya.  This is about your overall well-being as much as your skating career and I care enough to put my foot down on _this_ , of all things.  You _will_ listen to me this time,” Yakov replied, crossing his arms on his chest staring defiantly at Victor.  The younger man’s azure-hued eyes widened.

_He’s really doing this…_

_Am I truly that far gone?_  

Victor ran his hands through his hair, letting out a low growl of frustration.  If there was one thing he always knew, it was that his coach had his best interests in mind…

Always.

“Where should I even…do you have any recommendations?  Saint Petersburg?  Moscow?”  He asked with a resigned sigh, glancing over, and catching the look of relief that flittered through Yakov’s expression before he could hide it.

_Wow, I must really have you worried old man…_

“Neither.  You’re too recognizable back home and the point of this is to disconnect a bit, somewhere less visible,” The coach responded.  “Let me see what I can find out from some of my friends in the JFS and see if there’s anything they suggest in Japan.”  Victor resisted the urge to laugh.

 _Awfully eager, aren’t we?  Are you worried I’ll change my mind about all of this if you don’t get me settled in somewhere quickly, Yakov?_   He thought in annoyance.

“I’m sure they know some places where other high profile types go for a reprieve from everything.”  The gruff Russian concluded as he rose and started for the door.

“I’ll let you know when I’ve found something and send you the details on the location,” Yakov murmured as he reached the door and opened it.  Victor nodded in response and waved him away, hoping that his coach would forget all about this conversation in a few hours.  The older man’s eyes narrowed as he took in the filthy room once more.

“Tch…and you should know that I’ll be sending you the bill for the repairs on this room after they charge me for it,” He gritted out angrily before exiting.  Victor shrugged, unconcerned for the cost.  It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it.

He made his way over to the bed and crawled back under the covers, closing his eyes.

Maybe he’d find inspiration in his dreams…

**xxx**

“Hasetsu?”

“Yes, you’ll be staying at the Yutopia Ryokan & Tea House,” Yakov explained as they walked through the lobby after checking out. “It came highly recommended by-”

“Victor! Smile!”  The Alpha cocked his head to the side and winked for the photographer that appeared out of nowhere as they exited the building. 

“Thanks, and congratulations on your fifth consecutive gold medal!” The man called out as he was shooed away from the property by the same hotel attendants who probably took a bribe from the photographer to allow him up there in the first place.

 _Ugh…_ Victor put his sunglasses back on.  _Vultures._   He thought with annoyance before realizing that Yakov was still talking.

“…performances, serve tea.  Apparently, they’re quite stunning.  One of the higher ups in the JSF was willing to vouch for you as a sign of goodwill.  There’s also a very nice onsen, but your suite has a private open-air bath as well.”  His coach smiled.  “You’ll have to tell me how it is.  Sounds worth the trip.”  Victor rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, I’m doing this for you Yakov.  To prove that I’m just fine so we can get back to skating.”  Victor snapped out.  “If taking a vacation is what it takes to convince you, then so be it.”

The Alpha slid into the town car that was waiting to take him to the airport, where he would fly to Fukuoka Airport before being driven a little over an hour to the coastal town of Hasetsu.  He rolled down the window with a sigh as a sharp tapping sounded out.

“There’s another reason I chose this particular location,” Yakov informed him. “There’s an indoor rink there.  I think it’s within a few miles of where you’re staying actually.”  Victor’s azure-hued eyes lit up in relief, causing the older man to let out a gruff chuckle of amusement.

“If you should be so inclined and want to get in some _light_ practice, I’ll allow it,”  Victor’s arm impulsively shot out, hand grasping at Yakov’s forearm as he began to turn and walk away.

“Thank you,” Victor murmured before withdrawing once more.

“You’re welcome,” He replied quietly.  “Take this time to reflect and relax Vitya…I’ll see you soon,” The skater nodded and rolled up the window once more.  Victor sank back into the plush leather seats as the car took off towards their destination.

 _Maybe this won’t be so bad.  I’ll just train while I’m there without him._   Victor quickly decided, brushing off the man’s suggestion to ‘reflect and relax’. 

 _I need to re-discover my passion, what drives me…and it won’t be as easy as sitting in a hot bath or drinking tea.  Light practice…right._   He let out a derisive snort.

_It’s not as if inspiration is just going to fall in my lap after all…_


	3. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for continuing to show their love for the fic!  
> Not sure how, but this chapter ended up more than twice as long as the previous two chapters...
> 
> Oh, well! Enjoy! :) lol
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

**Deprivation Syndrome (DS)**

Deprivation Syndrome is specific to Omegas, and can affect any who present with this dynamic, regardless of primary gender presentation.  When close physical contact is withheld for extended periods of time from an Omega or they experience the loss of a mate _(also see comorbidity: Abandonment Syndrome (AS))_ the subject may begin to experience any of the following symptoms:

_Fatigue, lethargy, mood swings, insomnia, skin sensitivity, fever, loss of appetite, irregular fluid secretion, irregular heat cycles, anxiety, depression, suicidal thoughts._

**Diagnosis – Four Stages**

**Stage 1** :  Medication can be taken to alleviate symptoms.  This is often enough to return the patient to a healthy, balanced state.  Onset can occur during times of stress or short-term separation from a mate.

 **Stage 2:**  Medication and touch therapy from a Beta or Alpha is necessary to alleviate symptoms and return the patient to a healthy, balanced state.  Onset can occur after long term touch deprivation (months to years) or separation from a mate.

 **Stage 3:**  Medication, touch therapy, and pheromone therapy directly from an Alpha is necessary to alleviate symptoms and return the patient to a healthy, balanced state.  Onset can occur quickly in naturally high-sensitivity Omegas, those experiencing long term touch deprivation (years) or the loss of a mate.  Inpatient care may be necessary in some cases.

 **Stage 4:** Hospitalization required for intensive treatment and monitoring by specialists to prevent acts of self-harm commonly found in such advanced cases and to promote healing/alleviate symptoms through touch therapy, pheromone therapy, and mental health therapy.

 

**xxx**

 

Yuri toweled off his hair, raven locks falling haphazardly into his face as he squeezed out the last remnants of moisture that lingered from his bath before sliding on his glasses.  The young Omega had to admit that one of his favorite things about the renovation and expansion of Yu-topia Onsen into the Yutopia Ryokan and Tea House was that his parents had insisted he should receive his own private suite with an open-air bath of its own.  They’d decided it was only right given how the two Geisha had contributed to the upgrades.  The suite was large enough that Minako and Yuri could make all of their preparation for entertaining there.

As for the Beta, she preferred a bit more independence and space, but from time to time, the elder Geisha would take the Katsuki family up on their standing offer of a room to stay there at any time she chose, free of charge.  Especially on those nights that ran particularly long, when clients chose to drink into the early morning hours.

 _Just enough time._  The raven thought as he checked his phone.  He’d been glad to get to sleep at a decent hour the night before.  He’d been feeling run down lately, like no matter how much sleep he got, he never felt rested.  The party had started fairly early, so it wasn’t surprising. 

Regardless of wanting to sleep even longer, Yuri had thrown on his work-out clothes and a hoodie when he woke up mid-morning and immediately forced himself to go for a run along the water, hoping that would give him a boost.  It wasn’t ideal conditions outside, but the sunshine had made a runny nose and teary eyes endured from the wind blowing in off the frigid ocean waves worth it in his estimation.

Unfortunately, he’d only made it about half the distance he usually did before turning around and lightly jogging back, suddenly exhausted.  He smiled and nodded at the people he knew as he made his way past familiar faces and places, eager to get home.

Hasetsu was such a close-knit community that he’d never had to worry about going for a run on his own.  There were few who didn’t know Yuri Katsuki and they made sure to watch over him when they saw him around town in their own small ways.  Given what many of them knew Yuri and his family had done for the community economically, bringing visitors into town to Yutopia, their appreciation was doubly so.

It’s not like there were many Omegas and even fewer males to begin with.  The people of Hasetsu were very protective of them.  At times Yuri felt a bit too much actually, given how restricted he’d seen the married ones around town when they made appearances.  The older ones were usually trailed by enough children to start a small sports team.

Yuri shuddered at the thought, unable to imagine ever finding someone who’d make him want that kind of life as he tightened the robe around him.  The soft garment he wore was something they provided all guests to wear for the duration of their stay. 

He often wore one of them at the ryokan lately as well, given how sensitive his skin had become, probably due to the cold winter months, he supposed.  He found that he rarely felt comfortable in much else aside from it and the silky kimono he wore for work. 

The Omega left his room, taking the back staircase marked for employees only to reach the kitchen where his sister and mother were already making preparation in advance of feeding their guests that evening. 

“Hi Mom…”  He sidled up to her with wide, sweet, cinnamon-hued eyes.  She glanced at him briefly, smiling slightly as she returned to chopping ingredients.  “Umm, I was wondering if-”

“In the warmer, sweetie,” She interrupted with a soft laugh.  “I saw you go out running earlier and I figured you’d be wanting it.”  Mari let out a huff of amusement, shaking her head in disbelief as her brother’s eyes lit up and he bounded across the room to pull the steaming bowl out.  He'd never taken to cooking as most of his dynamic seemed to be naturally inclined to do.  It was yet another reason he had no desire to leave the nest anytime soon.

“Yes!  Thank you Mom!” The young Omega mumbled gratefully as he inhaled the delicious aroma of katsudon and snatched a pair of chopsticks.  It was one of the few things he had an appetite for lately.  He didn’t know how exactly, given how much he loved food, but he’d been forgetting meals and at times, just lacking the motivation to feed himself. 

“Yuri, take that and go see your father,” His mother shooed him out of the kitchen as he picked up another slice of pork and popped it in his mouth. 

“He wanted to see you about something…scheduling, I think?” Yuri’s curiosity was peaked as he hurried from the room to find his father.

**xxx**

 

Victor jolted awake at the rapping sound on his window.  The Alpha peered out the tinted glass to see his driver waiting patiently and sighed.

 _Seriously…I can’t believe I let Yakov talk me into this!_  He slid his sunglasses back on and opened the door to climb out.  The silver-haired skater yawned and stretched, tilting his head back to gaze up at the brilliant blue sky, the sunshine, the-

 _Nope, no inspiration there.  Oh well, that’d be too easy…_  He decided, mouth twitching up slightly at the corners as he turned to look upon the place he would be staying for the next month. 

 _This though…at least I can relax here._   It wasn’t a cookie cutter hotel like he was used to staying in.  He genuinely smiled for the first time in god only knows how long. 

 _It has personality…_  The Alpha thought as he walked inside, his driver staying behind to unload his bags.

He was immediately greeted by a friendly Japanese man who waved from across the lobby area like they were old friends as he saw Victor enter and quickly crossed the distance to meet him.

“You must be Victor!  I’m glad we were able to accommodate you on short notice.  I’m Toshiya Katsuki, the owner of Yutopia,” He replied cheerfully. “You were spoken very highly of by…”  The Alpha ceased to listen to the other man as his eyes wandered to take in more of his surroundings, landing shortly on a young, raven-haired male as he came out of a hallway across the room. 

 _He must be a guest…_   Victor’s gaze raked over the lithe, shapely form wearing a robe like those he’d seen at other ryokans he’d stayed at before.  His eyes widened with interest from behind his sunglasses as they lingered upon the sight of the robe where it stretched taut across the young man’s pert, round-

“Ah! That’s my son, Yuri,” Toshiya said proudly.  The young man’s head turned swiftly towards them upon hearing his name, a piece of food poised before his mouth as he froze mid-stride to look at them in surprise.  Victor fought back a chuckle, smiling slightly at the ‘deer in the headlights’ expression on the raven’s face as his dark locks fell messily across his brow, catching a bit on the edges of his glasses. 

_How cute…_

“I’ll meet you in my office in just a bit, okay?”  His father’s voice encouraged him gently, sending him on his way.  The young man nodded, eyeing Victor briefly as he left the room.  Toshiya finally turned back to him once his son was gone and smiled.

“So, let me show you where your suite is.  You should have plenty of time to relax and perhaps even take a soak in the onsen or your private bath before dinner will be served.”  Victor followed the other man as he began to walk, listening off and on as he told him a bit about the ryokan.

“We renovated not too long ago and it’s been wonderful to see new faces in town.  As I mentioned, the onsen is available for your use.  We have a fully stocked kitchen and bar, and as a VIP guest in one of our suites, we’re happy to accommodate you at any hour.  Just let us know how we can make this a pleasant experience for you.”

Toshiya opened the door to the suite as they reached it and Victor couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he walked inside.  The serene, open environment…the tatami mats…the sliding doors that opened to a covered patio with lush foliage and an open-air bath…  

 _Wow, I don’t think a stay here will be much of a hardship._ He sighed, brow furrowing slightly. _Unlocking the creativity and vision I used to have…that will be the hard part…_

“I’m working on scheduling entertainment for after dinner tonight,” Toshiya informed him as he turned back towards the man, who waited in the room with a pleased smile, letting Victor just take it all in.

 _Huh?_   The Alpha gave him a quizzical look and chuckled.  “What do you mean?  Do you have board game nights in the lobby Toshiya?”  He asked jokingly.  The older man laughed.

“No, but I like that idea,” The older Alpha replied. “Actually, the person who vouched for you arranged everything ahead of time.  I’m sure you’ll enjoy it much more than Scrabble.”  The ryokan owner replied, turning in the doorway as he was leaving and smiling.

“Oh, by the way, extra pillows and blankets are in that closet over there and our wi-fi password is Eros.  Let me know if you have any problems logging in.”  Toshiya concluded as he closed the door and left Victor in silence.  The Alpha strode to the bedroom and threw himself down on the large fluffy bed with a heavy sigh.

“Eros…”  Victor mumbled to himself as he stared at the ceiling. 

_Love._

_When have I ever found time for such a thing?_

_What have I ever **made** time…?_

**xxx**

_That was…_   Yuri’s throat was tight as he tried to swallow another bite of food, finally getting it down as he sat in one of the leather seats in his father’s office. 

He didn’t follow figure skating as closely as he used to when he was younger and days spent at Ice Castle Hasetsu had been a common occurrence for the young man before he’d had to start helping out more at the Onsen when it was struggling in his early teens as the city’s economy dragged along…then he’d presented a few years later… 

Well, these days he often had to settle for watching videos of performances online later if he was working when they showed the events live. 

But it didn’t matter how little he’d seen lately, he’d know that silvery hair anywhere, that face…

_Victor Nikiforov._

At least Yuri could say that he no longer had posters of the man all over his bedroom, but it was more due to the fact that they’d completed the renovations and he had a new room than anything else.  He’d always admired the Alpha’s combination of strength and grace on the ice, unafraid to try new things.  The skater was continually surprising Yuri with his programs. 

 _But what is he doing in Hasetsu?_  He wondered as he started to relax once more, taking another bite before setting his bowl on the desk and curiously glancing at the papers there to see if he could glean any information before his father arrived.

 _Oh…_ Yuri’s brow furrowed, not having expected…

 _Morimoto and Tanaka vouched for him?  Then…_   He scanned quickly through the first paper he plucked from the desk. 

 _Is he mainly here for us then?  Huh, well I suppose we might be entertaining him at some point..._ He tried to calm the nerves that sprung up at the idea of performing for Victor, having his eyes focused solely on him as he moved…

The Omega felt a shiver run down his spine. 

 _It’ll be like any other client._   He told himself firmly.  He’d slip into his Eros personality and let it guide him.  Yuri always felt more confident, sexy, and beautiful when he let his alter ego take center stage. 

He quickly skimmed the rest of the document and noted that Minako had already signed off, giving her official approval of Victor as a new client.  Yuri rolled his eyes.

 _She’s probably thrilled.  I bet she hopes that more skaters come visit._   He let out a soft snort of amusement before setting it down and picking up the room booking sheet for Victor’s stay off the desk.  His gaze widened.

“What!?” Yuri gasped in surprise.  His immediately grew concerned as he saw that the Alpha was staying an entire month with them. 

 _Did he injure himself?_   It hadn’t looked like it in the lobby, but it’s not like the man was moving around and he’d only caught a mere glimpse.  Even seemingly small injuries could have a huge effect on a skater’s ability.

 _Is that why he’s taking the time off?  Oh god! The World Championships were yesterday, right?  It makes sense that he might try to keep a low profile and quietly recuperate._   The Omega’s gaze filled with horror to think of such a thing happening to the talented skater. 

He hadn’t had time to watch yet, but he’d planned to pull up the video online for the event while he was getting ready for the evening, so he’d have to check to see if he noticed anything then.  Yuri set the paper back on the desk with a sigh and took a bite of his food before picking up the scheduling book from the table.

 _I think it’s supposed to be Tatsumi tonight, and one or two of his business partners._   The Omega tried to recall as he flipped through the master schedule.  He was a long-time client of Minako’s and always incredibly sweet, never a problem at-

 _Fuck my life…_ Yuri’s got to the page for the day and found that his name had been erased from the booking for the Tatsumi party of two and instead was listed next to the Nikiforov party of one.  The door to the room opened behind him and he tossed the schedule down on the desk with a thud before sullenly picking up his katsudon and beginning to eat again.  His favorite dish was quickly losing even its appeal...

 _I’m going to kill Minako.  She knows I have- used to have a thing about him._   _She’s doing this on purpose._   He seethed as his father came around to the other side of the desk, eyeing Yuri warily.

“You’ve seen the schedule.  Will that be alright?  Minako suggested it.  She thinks you’ll be fine handling it on your own.”

“It’s fine…” Yuri mumbled as he poked at his food, finally stabbing a piece of pork, and popping it in his mouth.

“Great…”  His father smiled knowingly.  “So…Victor seems like a nice, young Alpha?”

Yuri gasped, practically choking on his food, and starting to cough as he glared at his father for the blatant matchmaking attempt.

“I don’t need...”

“Yuri, I know you don’t think you need an Alpha, but…”  His father sighed and sat down, rubbing his temples.  “I spoke with your doctor this morning and-”

“You what!?”  Yuri shrieked, bolting out of his seat.  He knew that his parents were well within their rights to do such things as his guardians due to his unmated Omega status, but it still offended him when they did it like this behind his back.  His father gestured for him to sit down.

“Actually, he reached out to me, because he was concerned about your recently increased dosage levels of OTh medication for touch deprivation,” Yuri slowly sat down, unable to meet his father’s eyes as he fidgeted anxiously.

“Dad…”

“Combined with your recent bloodwork, it doesn’t paint a pretty picture for your overall health,” He pulled a paper from his desk drawer and handed it to the raven.  It listed his hormone levels and the acceptable range it should fall in comparison.  Yuri blinked hard, staring at the paper as it began to shake in his hand.

“Dr. Hironaka said that since your last testing six months ago, you’ve slipped from a low-level Stage 2 to a high-level Stage 2…borderline Stage 3 for Deprivation Syndrome, Yuri.”

The younger man shook his head in disbelief, paper crumpling as he clenched his fist tightly.  All of the little things came rushing back to him.  The extended periods of fatigue, loss of appetite, hypersensitive skin… 

“From what I understand after speaking with Minako…” Toshiya’s voice started out slowly, cautiously.  “Having a…Danna could be the best solution here.  Someone invested in your overall well-being and care…” Yuri’s breath caught, eyes filling with suspicion as they darted to meet his father’s.

“Of course, since you’d need to be close to them, touched on a regular basis as well, you’d hope there was some attraction to make the experience more pleasant, but this would allow you to set the boundaries based on what she told me.”

 _And when did they have time to have this little talk?_  Yuri wondered as he seethed silently across from his father. 

“She also said that it doesn’t necessarily mean, um, sexual intimacy?  Wow, this is awkward, maybe I should’ve let Minako talk to you about this.”  The older Alpha laughed nervously. 

 _Yeah, no kidding Dad…_   Yuri cringed internally.

“Anyways, it’s critical that you make a decision within the next couple of days so we can be proactive in determining a treatment plan.  Otherwise, Dr. Hironaka will assign you an Alpha therapy partner from registered volunteers, and I don’t foresee him budging on this.  As your father, I will fully support this decision on his part.”  Yuri ran a hand through his hair, tugging it in frustration. 

“He gave things a chance when you fell into Stage 2, we all did.  We really were hoping you’d be able to pull out of it, but the doctor isn’t going to let this continue without intervening.  He wants to pursue an aggressive treatment plan initially, approaching this as if you are Stage 3, rather than borderline, to ensure we prevent any further slide.”  Toshiya explained.

“You’ll need to identify someone who can commit to providing daily attention for at least a few weeks at first.  Or as I mentioned before, he will find someone for you,” Yuri grimaced.  That was the last thing he wanted.  A complete stranger, touching him…for weeks.

_Maybe that’s for the best, though.  Less chance of attachment…_

“There must be someone amongst your clients who could meet your needs,” His father interrupted his thoughts.  “An Alpha whom you feel comfortable seeking physical contact with?” Yuri scowled and crossed his arms.

“What do you want me to do?  Send out an open call to all Alphas for cuddle time with Eros?  See who responds?  Jeez, Dad…”  Yuri grumbled.  His father shrugged and gave him a small sheepish smile.

“No, I want you to take control of the situation before it’s so bad that you’re in the hospital with Stage 4 DS and you have no choice but to take what the doctors choose to give you.”  He replied softly.  Yuri gnawed on his lip.

_I know he’s right, but…_

“Whichever way you choose to do that is up to you Yuri.  You're an adult, regardless of your dynamic status.  So, whether it’s uh, cuddling as you put it or umm, whatever else you want to do.  Just promise me and your mother that you’ll be safe and use protection-”

“Aaaand we’re done here!” Yuri declared, face turning beet red as he shoved up from his chair and turned to leave.  “You are not giving me a safe sex talk Dad, I’m twenty-three…besides Minako beat you to it years ago.”  The Omega stomped with what energy he could muster towards the office door, feeling tired down to his bones...

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to…” His father’s voice trailed off, causing Yuri to pause with his hand on the doorknob and turn around.  Yuri swallowed his frustration, knowing his father was just trying to do what he thought was best.

“I’ll think about it okay?” The raven replied softly as he opened the door. 

“Go ahead and schedule me with Victor tonight.  Let me know what time I should be ready and which tea room he’ll be in.”  Yuri murmured before exiting and heading toward his room.  His face took on a look of grim determination as he made his way.

He knew he had a lot to do to prepare for the evening.  If he was going to entertain Victor Nikiforov to the best of his ability, he had to push everything else aside.  Forget about all the Deprivation Syndrome crap. 

_Yes, focus…focus…_

It was the only way he was going to be able to ensure a flawless performance…


	4. Masks

Yuri’s heart beats faster with every twist of Victor’s body, every elegant and seemingly effortless movement of his long, toned limbs.  He’s breathless…witnessing the performance of the man on the screen before him, lost in the beauty and magic of the choreography and music coming together in such sublime poetry.

_He devotes himself so completely to every single moment of his performance…_

The music crescendos and Yuri’s blood rushes faster, hotter, as he drinks in the perfection on the screen.

The Omega smiles as the performance concludes.  It was everything he had come to expect from the champion skater.  The geisha’s face turns to a slight frown as he watches Victor skate off the ice, a nonchalant smile as he waves to the crowd and heads to the kiss and cry to meet his coach and receive his scores.

Yuri usually felt a much greater sense of…surprise by what Victor brought to competitions.  The man was a revelation and had never ceased to keep him on his toes over the years with his innovative routines and boundless creativity. 

His free skate was stunning, no doubt, but Yuri felt like some kind of…spark, was missing from the Alpha’s performance.  The Omega thoughtfully considered what it might have been as he carefully continued applying the rest of his makeup.

_What was different this ti-_

“Damn, that is one fine specimen…” Minako mumbles, letting out a low whistle as she enters the room and strides across the room.  Yuri is always blown away by how the Beta manages to float and glide with such grace, even when simply walking.  He knows that he’s not exactly a slouch in that department, but Minako…

 _It’s obvious with every turn of her hips, tilt of her head, or bend of a knee that she’s meant to tell a story with her body._  

Maybe it was the way she seemed to be so aware of every inch of herself without being self-conscious…whatever it was, Yuri often found himself wishing he could exhibit that naturally as well.  He secretly coveted it, harbored a wish that the confidence, beauty, and desirability he felt as Eros would seep into the awkwardness the inhabited plain, old Yuri Katsuki on a daily basis.

 _Like this morning._   He recalled being so embarrassed, rushing away so as not to give Victor a chance to further scrutinize him without the trappings of his profession.    

_I still can’t believe my father pointed me out to him._

_I’ll just have to impress him tonight._   He decided.  _Show him that Eros and the Yutopia Teahouse know how to entertain their guests properly._

He glared at the Beta as she sat down at the other mirrored dressing table next to him, waiting for her to look up and meet his eyes.

Apparently, Minako wanted to take her sweet damn time as she pointedly rummaged through her bag, slowly removing items one by one, never looking up once.

 _Damn it…_   Yuri rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned back to the screen to catch Victor’s scores.  He already knew the man had won based on news reports, but he still liked to see the moment on a skater’s face when they found out they’d won-

“Huh…”  There it was again.  He’d watched the man skate since he was younger and the man was just a teenager in the juniors and he could tell that something was _missing_ as he observed the man on the screen, saw him smile for the cameras. 

It was something subtle in his eyes…

He looked…

_Sad._

_I’m probably overthinking it._  He quickly decided as the scores popped up declaring Victor the champion once more. 

_Who wouldn’t be happy in his position?  He has everything.  The world at his fingertips…_

“Nice!” Minako squealed excitedly at the scores and waggled her fingers teasingly at Yuri, a smug expression on her face.  “You’re _welcome_ by the way for shuffling things around tonight…I know you’ve always adored him,” The Omegas cheeks lit up, blessedly hidden under the pale makeup as he scowled at her.

“S-shut up, Minako!  You are a pain in my ass…” Yuri huffed and turned back to doing his makeup, a jet black line of ink applied flawlessly along his eyeline with a practiced touch as he determinedly ignored her now, focusing on the mirror before him as his supposedly good friend let out a soft snort of amusement and started to apply her own makeup.

“Yuri…we need to talk about the offers I received this week-”

“Not interested,” The Omega replied coldly.

“Your father is worried about you, Yuri!” Minako snapped.  The raven stared at his shaking hand and the white knuckled grip he maintained on the pot of carbon-hued eyeliner in his fingers.  He found himself unable to meet her gaze as a mix of fury and shame at his predicament flooded through him.  His heart pounded in his ears, beating far too fast.

_How dare they discuss this behind my back…_

He blinked hard as the room grew fuzzy around the edges.

_Wait…._

_When did the mirror start tilting like that?_

“Yuri?”

 _It’s okay, it’s okay.  Just take a deep breath.  It’ll pass just like always…_   He reassured himself, closing his eyes against the wavering in his vision.

“What?”  He asked wearily, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him as he opened his cinnamon-hued gaze and the room stood blessedly still. 

She was silent for several long seconds before letting out a heavy sigh and taking his hand.

“As I started to say before, I have a list of client profiles I would like you to look over in the next couple of days,” Yuri opened his mouth to protest once more and was silenced as she pressed a finger to his lips.  She rolled her eyes in exasperation at him. 

“Let me clarify, both your family and I would like you to look them over.”  Yuri’s gaze narrowed.  Apparently, nothing was secret.

“They’re all Alphas whom you’ve met in the past, some live closer to Hasetsu than others.  All of them approached me on their own with interest in being your Danna and have been waiting for you to show a desire to select one.  Some for over a year.”  The young Omega looked at her in surprise, thinking that she must be kidding.  “I don’t know if you realize how special you are Yuri…and it’s not just because of your dynamic.”

“Think of it this way.  You have all the power here,” She replied firmly,  “All of these Alphas are clamoring to be your Danna, to be able to spend time with you and support your artistry, without expecting anything physical in return.”  She grinned and winked.

“Though I’m sure many of them are hoping to woo you, that’s up to you to decide if they’re worthy of any physical affection.  However, that’s the big reason we’re considering this, isn’t it?  To find someone to help get your health back where it needs to be?” She murmured questioningly to him.  “I would imagine some attraction on your part to whomever you choose and vice versa would be helpful…so if you found after a trial period that it didn’t feel right, you could decide not to continue.”

“Anyways, before I would even accept anyone’s, um, inquiry, I made sure they understood that they’re only guaranteed certain things as your Danna.  I said nothing about your other…needs.  Though I don’t imagine you’ll find any of them uninterested in that aspect of a-”

“Minako, please just move it along…”  Yuri bit out through gritted teeth, more irritable by the moment and sorely wishing he’d had a chance to finish that bowl of katsudon that he’d had rudely interrupted by the discussion with his father.

“The first is the prestige of actually having that honor, being the Alpha chosen by the beloved, and very picky I might add, ‘flower of Hasetsu’ for the position,” She smirked, even as Yuri’s eyes rolled heavenward.  He absolutely hated that nickname and Minako knew it…

“And they receive the added status of being an Alpha who is affluent enough to be able to financially support the continuation of your artistic endeavors…” Minako trailed off with a chuckle as Yuri raised an amused eyebrow at her assessment of the situation.

“I swear, these Alphas, honestly.  Most of them are very sweet Yuri, you know them, but having that status symbol of a highly desirable Omega essentially under their protection and care is incredibly appealing to their egos instinctively,” Minako let out an amused snort as she squeezed his hand.  He fought back a sigh as he began to see just how limited his options were becoming.  The small bit of contact provided by her hand in his was not enough as he looked down where their fingers touched, it only made him want more, need more.

He suddenly felt so very vulnerable and wasn’t sure how he was going to keep this up much longer.  It was as if he were made of glass, right down to his fragile heart, just waiting to be shattered, broken by a strong breeze or clumsy words. 

Yuri fought back a whimper, forcing himself not to give into the overwhelming urge to ask his friend to just hold him for a while to abate some of the crawling need that clung to his skin. 

Instead he swallowed it down into the pit of his stomach where it sat like a leaden weight.  Yuri forced himself to smile at his mentor, his onee-san who had taught him so much over the years, who had always had his best interests at heart.

“I’ll look them over tomorrow, okay?”  He replied quietly before turning back to continue putting on his makeup.  They both needed to focus on getting ready for the evening.

Yuri’s gaze was drawn to the nearby screen where they were cutting to the awards ceremony from the World Championships.

 _Victor…  At least for tonight, I don’t have to worry about any of this._ He could simply focus on being engaging company for the other man and performing his best, showing him the kind of excellent hospitality Yutopia was known for.

The Alpha raised the gold medal to his lips and kissed it, a winning smile on his face as he held it up with a flourish, cameras flashing as his picture was taken and the masses cheered the silver-haired legend of skating.

“I see you’re going all out,” Minako murmured playfully as he pried his gaze away from the screen and started to precisely paint his own lips crimson.  Yuri shrugged but didn’t meet her eyes as he focused on the task at hand.

“You saw the request from Morimoto…and he’s the one paying for tonight,” Yuri replied coolly, ignoring the sly grin on her face as she did her own makeup in a more understated fashion. 

Given that they are established geisha, they have the option of assuming a less formal, but no less impeccable level of cosmetics. 

It varied a bit, with some Alphas absolutely salivating over the porcelain doll look they could achieve.  They had no problem indulging them, this was their vocation after all.  But it ended up being about a fifty-fifty split amongst existing clients regarding preference. 

The long-term ones tended to lean in the direction of a more relaxed appearance as time went by and they grew more familiar with Eros and Ai…it was as if they longed to lift the proverbial veil and know the two geisha in a whole new way. 

Minako and Yuri’s challenge in those cases was to let them think that was a possibility, while always maintaining their mystery.

“He wanted Victor to get ‘the full treatment’…”  Yuri paused to remind her before moving on to the top lip, painting it the same bright red.  The Beta smiled as he finished and set down her own brush to stand behind him, running her fingers through his already mostly smoothed back hair and sending happy waves of content through his body as she massaged his scalp.  Yuri felt his body practically singing, the firm pressure soothing him as his eyes fell closed and he let her give him what he needed, thankful that he hadn’t had to ask. 

“What are you thinking you’ll perform for him tonight?” She asked softly.

“Mmm?” He asked dazedly.  “Oh…I was planning on the flower dance?”  He cracked open his cinnamon-hued eyes, curious what she thought.

“That’s perfect,” She replied as she picked up a small jar of unscented pomade that they always used on Yuri’s hair to avoid any competition with his natural scent.  Alpha’s were very particular that way and hated to smell anything unnatural on the Omega.  She spread some on her hands before dragging it through the Yuri’s raven locks to create a sensual, smoothed back style…the final addition to complete his ‘Eros’ appearance from the neck up.

“Thank you onee-san,” Minako smiled at Yuri’s words.

“C’mon, I’ll help you dress, too.”


	5. La Parfum de Fleurs

Victor picked at the beautifully presented meal placed before him in one of the private dining rooms of the Yutopia Teahouse.  It was all very lovely and he’d gone along with the staff when they’d come to bring him down for his meal, although he’d have preferred to just order a bottle of sake and drink himself back to sleep…

After Toshiya left, he hadn’t woken until hearing the knock on the door for dinner.

His azure gaze drifted towards an open pair of sliding doors that led to a small patio where heat lamps were positioned to keep the chill out while allowing him a view of a breathtaking sunset. 

Not that he was one bit cold, as the warmth from the kotatsu he sat at spread throughout his body, traveling up from the heater beneath the low wooden table.  The pleasant sensation of warm air rose all the way up within his robes to encompass his entire form.   

He pushed his food around some more, glancing at several large cherry blossom trees laden with pink blooms that grew just a short distance away, framing the crimson and amber-hued brilliance that accompanied the dying of the light.  It should have been wonderful…

The Alpha sighed and turned away, taking another bite of his meal.   

But it tasted like cardboard…like nothing…

_I feel nothing._

He took another drink.

And another.

And another, until finally, the colors began to dance and waver around him.

And he felt something…he felt…

 _Drunk?_   Victor took a moment to take stock of his current state before shaking his head and pouring another one. _Nope, not quite yet…_

_But getting there._

_I just want to find where it’s gone.  Where is it hiding?  My inspiration..._

He vaguely acknowledged someone as they came through to clear the dishes away, bringing with them new bottles of beer, sake, and a tray with a traditional tea service upon it.

 _At least they don’t hold back on the refreshments.  There’s that to look forward to I suppose, if nothing else._   He thought with a wry smile as he looked at the alcohol laid before him and wondered what exactly he was going to do for the next 30 days.

“Thank you,” He murmured to the woman with short hair as she gave him a polite nod and went to leave.

“Eros will arrive shortly,” She replied upon exiting.  Victor raised an eyebrow as the door closed, taking a sip of sake.

 _What the hell is Eros?_   Victor wondered as the last bit of color died from the sky, lanterns softly illuminating the courtyard and trees out beyond the doors and patio of his dining space. 

 _Maybe it has to do with that after dinner thing Toshiya mentioned?  Or dessert?  Huh…_   He set down his cup and leaned back, palms flat on the tatami mat behind him and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of the fresh night air drifting in…

 _What **is** that? _  Victor scented the air, the most heavenly fragrance filling his consciousness.  The scent of Japanese Plum and…

 _Agarwood? What the…_   His eyes flew open, pupils dilating wildly as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, nearly choking on the desire that was set to overflow-

_Omega…_

Victor heard a soft swish of fabric and bit back a moan as a subtle note of saffron joined the heady aroma already swirling around him.  The Alpha slowly turned his head as an instinctive switch flipped in his mind, falling into the headspace of a hunter that was loathe to make any sudden movements that would startle the delectable prey that had stumbled upon him.

As he looked upon the pale figure with crimson lips, wearing a kimono as dark as the silky raven hair that was currently smoothed back from his face, Victor knew he had it all wrong to consider such a base desire.  Chasing down this beauty before him would be a grave error...

They were clearly a blessing to receive, not to steal.

It had just been so long since he’d been this close to a male Omega.  Was the scent always so intoxicating?  He didn’t recall it being so...

Regardless of past experiences, Victor was sure of one thing, this ethereal creature standing before him was stunning.  The young man’s mouth playfully curved at the corners, hinting at the possibility of the most beautiful smile as he submissively averted his gaze, lashes fanning thick and dark across his cheek.

 _Geisha…_  

Victor’s thoughts whispered, supplying the remembered word from the recesses of his mind, likely gained somewhere along the way during his many travels.  _But I’ve never actually seen one._

The Alpha’s eyes narrowed as they trailed downward, taking in the long expanse of exposed neck, the swan-like column of his throat.  Victor couldn’t help but think it would look even better with the imprint of his teeth upon it.

The raven raised a warm cinnamon-hued gaze to meet Victor’s own and smiled softly.

The Alpha felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.  It was just too much…

_Who are you?  I have to know..._

He wondered in stunned silence as he drank in the sight before him.  The young man bowed elegantly where he stood in the doorway.

“Good evening Nikiforov-san, I am Eros.”

**xxx**

_Oh god...did I do something wrong?_   Yuri wondered as he took in the attractive man’s wide-eyed expression.  He forced himself not to fidget and dropped his eyes once more.

 _Perhaps Victor Nikiforov is one of those Alphas that doesn’t like it when Omega’s make eye contact?_   Yuri scrambled for an explanation.  _He speaks English, right?  Maybe he-_

“To what do I owe the pleasure…Eros, was it?”  The man’s voice held an edge to it, a rumbling purr that crackled along Yuri’s skin like the atmosphere right before a storm breaks. 

For a second, Yuri thought he could actually taste it in the air around him...

The Omega fought back a shudder, composing himself before peering once more through long lashes at Victor and putting on his sweetest smile for the other man. 

“Yes, that’s right,” Yuri murmured as he drew closer and nodded, gracefully lowering his body in a practiced manner to sit on a cushion at the end of the table where the tea service and other beverages were arranged.  It was part of his role after all to ensure that his guest’s cup was always full and Yuri liked to think he never failed in that regard.

“Were you not informed you would be sharing my company this evening Nikiforov-san?”  Yuri murmured with a playful tilt of his head. 

 _Yes, just keep it professional, but courteous.  I can do this._  The young man assured himself before glancing at the Alpha who gazed at him with a pair of enraptured azure eyes. 

_So blue…like the ocean…_

Yuri wanted to throw himself in their depths…drown in them.

_God, what is wrong with me?_

He forced himself to stay calm, even as his heart raced at the proximity of this man who he’d watched for years, admired.  Victor graced him with a winning smile that was half naughty playboy, half school boy promises, shaking his head as he leaned an elbow on the table and rested his cheek on his palm to gaze upon Yuri with amusement.

 _Fuck…fuckity fuck…_   Yuri felt his brain short circuit at the pure, unadulterated Alpha male hotness sitting before him, eyes widenening imperceptibly as the slightly smoky scent of incense combined with pine resin and fir balsam filled his senses.  His mouth went dry.

_That's nice...oh god, that's really, really nice..._

“No, but this is the most wonderful surprise I’ve had in a very long time,” His lilting voice playfully replied, taking a drink of his sake as Yuri forced his hands to stop shaking and begin making tea.

_Why is he affecting me so much?  Stop letting him get to you!  You're Eros dammit!_

“What exactly do you do, Eros?  For guests like me, I mean?”  Yuri raised an eyebrow at the borderline suggestive tone of the man and glanced up from his task to take in the clear signs of inebriation that had overtaken the Alpha. 

 _He’s not drunk yet, but intoxicated._   Yuri thought with mild amusement as Victor chuckled at the expression on Yuri’s face.  The Omega simply smiled back and picked up the bottle of sake to refill the other man’s now empty cup.

“I’m here to provide good conversation, to drink with you and to entertain you, Nikifor-”

“Please call me Victor?” The Alpha interrupted, reaching out to still Yuri’s busy hands, placing one of his own atop them.  The Omega swallowed hard, a wave of dizziness hitting him as he barely contained the needy moan that wanted to escape at the sensation of Victor’s fingertips brushing along his knuckles.

_Yes…touch me more…_

_No…stop!  Focus, just keep it together._  Yuri smiled politely in response.

“Of course, Victor it is,” He whispered, as if it were a secret between just the two of them.  The Alpha’s eyes lit up with pleasure at his acquiescence, releasing his grip and leaving Yuri wanting, missing the contact already…

“So, tell me about how you intend to entertain me, Eros,” Victor murmured as he picked up his drink, gaze speculative as he eyed the younger man. “What sort of hidden talents do you have?”  Yuri poured a drink of his own to match, giving up on tea preparation for the moment as he brought it to his lips, taking a moment to calm and center himself, find his inner Eros…

“Would you like me to dance for you…Victor?”  Yuri’s voice held that ever present hint of flirtatious promise that all Geisha did, walking the finest of lines.  A beautiful flower that could be swayed by the winds of the right breeze.  An illusion that their hearts might open for the clients they entertained, even perhaps that they had a bit…

But always leaving them wanting…

Always leaving them wondering…

Dancing on the edge of desire.

Victor’s jaw dropped slightly, pupils dilating wildly as he stared in silence and gave the barest of nods.  Yuri felt his confidence surge.  The young Omega ensured his guest’s cup was full once more before he rose from the tatami mat in a soft rustle of silken fabric.

 _I can do this._  Yuri thought to himself as he strode towards the open sliding doors.  The fans he retrieves from a table near the small patio stage are a soft pink that complements the swirling cherry blossom design that graces the sleeves and hem of his kimono, playfully pushing the boundaries of the requirements for his primarily black kimono as a male Omega.  The gold obi he wears is accented by the addition of a pink ribbon around the middle tonight, pulling all of the elements of his ensemble together seamlessly.

His fingers brush along the wall panel for the sound system to play the music already queued up ahead of time and placed on a small delay to allow him to take his position before starting.  The raven lets his mind wander to the story he will tell with his body in tandem with the music as he lowers himself to kneel on the mat just inside the door.

_A young couple…_

_Walking amongst the cherry blossoms as they rain down upon them…_

_A hand brushes against the other’s cheek as the sun catches upon his skin…_

_Shy smiles turn to a pure desire built on love with every longing glance…_

_Ringing laughter as they hold one another close and become lost in each other’s eyes…_

_Swept away…_

_In love…_

**xxx**

_Eros._ Victor couldn’t imagine looking away as he watched the Omega prepare to perform.  The rosy colors against the black silk are tantalizing, catching his eye as the beautiful flower patterns flow gracefully as he moves.  _Beautiful…_

The sweet sound of cellos and violins with the gentle backing of a piano begin to play a plaintive melody that brings a tightness to Victor’s chest as the elegant young Geisha before him begins to dance. 

A fan is held in each hand as the raven extends his arms, rising gracefully from the mats.   Even the smallest, precise turns of Eros’ wrists provide a captivating show, as the pink-hued fans move fluidly through the air

Victor feels…

The Alpha’s breath catches at the realization and he lets it out slowly, going to a calm place in his mind that he hadn’t visited in so long…

The place where ideas are born and dreams take shape…

Where inspiration guides him.  He gazes in wonder at the beauty before him…

And Victor _feels_.

 

 

**A/N:**

Yuri's Scent:  Based on [Tom Ford Plum Japonais](http://www.sephora.com/plum-japonais-P393145)

Victor's Scent: Based on [Tom Ford Vert d'Encens](http://www.sephora.com/vert-d-encens-P413162)


	6. Starved

Yuri let himself feel the music, putting his all into every movement as he danced for his guest.  Never once forgetting exactly whom he was performing for.

_Victor…_

_I want to be perfect for you…_

He’d had the pleasure of watching him skate all these years and could only hope that the Alpha experienced even a fraction of the happiness that seeing him on the ice brought Yuri. 

He made a slow, precise turn, fans fluttering softly and elegantly through the air.  The Omega caught sight of the cherry blossoms as he faced the patio and smiled, the story of young love more powerfully imbued in his mind than ever upon rounding about to face Victor once more.

Yuri’s breath caught as the Alpha’s scent washed over him once more, slipping in through the cracks in his defenses, surrounding him entirely.  There was the expected scent of arousal laced through it, but beneath that, it was more…

_It was…_

_It…_

The room swam as he caught sight of Victor through lowered lashes, gazing up at Yuri with an indecipherable expression as the song drew to a close.

_Touch me…_

_Hold me…_

_No, what is wrong with you!?  Finish your performance!  Focus!_   Yuri fought to keep his hands from shaking as he fell into his final position, fans joined together before him to represent the young lovers of his tale.

“That was wonderful!” Yuri startled slightly at the Alpha’s enthusiastic response, but was excited and relieved as he raised his eyes to smile at Victor and took a small bow. 

“Thank you, Victor,” Yuri was pleased that he’d managed to hold it together. 

_Just need to sit down for a minute._  Yuri started towards the smiling man at the table, intent on joining him.

With each step, he felt further unbalanced as the edges of his vision went gray...

_Oh no…_

 

**xxx**

 

Victor couldn’t, no _wouldn’t_ , look away for a second.  Eros was stunning to watch.  When the Omega made a turn to face the patio, exposing the nape of his neck and upper back as the dip in his kimono was put on display, the Alpha felt his face flush with desire and longing.

He found himself both simultaneously wanting to see more of that pale ethereal skin and to cover it up.  That gorgeous, long, perfect, unmarked neck in particular was a beacon calling to him…and probably to any other Alpha that Eros came into contact with.  He wanted to make the young man wear turtlenecks, scarves, anything… 

Victor’s brow furrowed briefly in confusion at the conflict racing through him as his attraction to the Omega before him became clear.  He was discovering that he’d suddenly and inexplicably become possessive and protective of the young man.  His admiring gaze drank him in, headier than any brew he’d ever tasted, sending him soaring with every small thing that he did.

This was the first time in a long while that Victor had felt any sort of inspiration.  He wasn’t about to let Eros slip through his fingers if he brought that out in him, but it was more than that.  Eros was lovely, talented and Victor admitted he wanted to truly know him better...

_Want…Mine…_

_Stop it!  You have no right to make such claims and he’s so much more than something you would just take or possess.  Besides, this is what he does for a living, I can’t-_

Victor’s felt excitement rush through him, realization dawning. 

_Yes, I can...  After all, this is his job...to spend time with people, right?  That means I can hire him whenever I want while I’m here and get to know him, be inspired by him..._ The Alpha stared at the figure before him as Eros ended his performance and felt so much emotion stirring in him, it all just came flooding out.

“That was wonderful!”  The Omega smiled at him as he finished and made a small bow. 

“Thank you, Victor,” Eros took several steps forward before the Alpha caught the sudden pulse of distress in the air from the raven, his eyes glossing over as he swayed and let out a whimper.

_Oh shit…_   He wasn’t sure when he made the decision to shove off his cushion, scrambling forward as the Omega began to fall, just hoping that he would be able to reach him before he could hit the floor.

“Oomph…got you…” Victor muttered as he managed to catch Eros’s upper body before his head slammed into the ground.  He looked at the Geisha’s face for any sign of consciousness, seeing none, he fearfully put his head to the Omega’s chest and was relieved to hear his heartbeat, feel the gentle rise and fall of his breath.   _Thank god…_

_Need to get help.  He might need a hospital, a doctor.  I don’t know if he has a condition that needs medication._  Victor worried as he began to gently lay him on the ground, eyeing the call button on the table for service to the tea room.  The young man immediately began to whimper as he pulled away, the scent of distress rising once more, setting off every Alpha instinct in the older man that told him to protect the defenseless Omega.

“Shh, I’ll be right back,” Victor murmured to the unconscious form as he hurriedly pushed the service button and grabbed a spare blanket from the kotatsu as he crossed the short distance to pull Eros upper body into his lap, nestling the Omega’s neck in the crook of his arm and putting the blanket over him.  The scents and sounds of distress were immediately reduced.

_What is taking so long?_   Victor looked to the door impatiently.  He didn’t dare move him in this state.  _What more can I do?_

Victor eyed the Omega’s hand and took it in his own, thumb gently beginning to circle the scent gland on his wrists.  A hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Eros’s mouth.  Victor's chest bloomed with pride at having comforted the young man in some way.

“What are you doing!!!”  The Alpha’s head snapped up to take in the short-haired woman standing in the doorway, shrieking at him.  The woman’s expression changed from shock to fury as she advanced upon the other man.  “What did you do to him? You-”

“Stop Mari,” Toshiya called out urgently as he hurried into the room, putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her away from Victor and Eros.  “Will you please _discreetly_ let Ai know that Eros has fallen ill, but that we will keep her apprised of the situation.  If I was able to pick up on the scent of distress I’m sure her clients have as well by now and I’d rather not have them sending her into a panic.” 

_Who is Ai?_   Victor wondered briefly before turning his full attention back to the Omega.

“Okay, Dad,” Mari nodded with wide eyes and left.  Toshiya came towards them slowly and smiled at Victor.

“Can I come closer and check on him?” Victor was confused for several seconds as to why Toshiya seemed so tentative in his approach before realizing that his grip had tightened on the younger man, pulling him in closer against his body, instincts kicking in to protect the vulnerable Omega around a relatively unknown Alpha.  Victor nodded, expression apologetic as he loosened his hold.  The other man simply chuckled and shrugged.

“No worries, I actually appreciate your protective instincts,” Toshiya replied as he kneeled beside them and placed his hand on Eros’s forehead.  “I apologize for my daughter’s outburst, she’s very protective as well and she’s not been fully informed regarding-” The older man paused, before giving Victor a tight smile and continuing.  “Well, let’s just say she couldn’t have known that this was a possibility.”  He gestured to the passed-out Geisha. 

“How long has it been?” Toshiya asked quietly.  Victor’s eyes narrowed slightly in response.  He wanted answers.  It was unacceptable that Eros had fallen ill and this man knew why apparently...or at least knew it was a possibility.

“About a minute or so...but it sounds like you know exactly what happened, care to tell me wh-” Victor was interrupted as Eros let out a soft little sigh and curled his body towards him, pressing more of the bare skin at his nape and neck against the Alpha’s arm.  A happy, contented scent rose from the young man.

“I think he’s just asleep now,” Toshiya whispered, an expression of relief and gratitude on his face as he looked upon the young geisha.  The Yutopia owner’s gaze shifted as he gave Victor a considering look.

“Will you stay with him while he sleeps?” The other Alpha asked, a plea in his eyes. “I know it’s a lot to ask but-”

“Of course,” The words were out of Victor’s mouth before he could even question them or the commitment.  He looked upon the slumbering form and knew that he would never rescind the decision, no matter how much time he had to make the choice.

_What is it about you, Eros?  You have enthralled me…_

“Victor…” Toshiya whispered as he stood, rubbing at his temples before letting out a heavy sigh and meeting his eyes once more.  “I can feel the frustration rolling off you and I know you want to know what’s going on with him, but it’s not my place to say…can you understand that?  I’m trying to respect his privacy…”  The younger Alpha nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

“Let’s see what he thinks about sharing once he wakes up,” Toshiya reassured him as he walked towards the door.  “I’ll be back shortly with fresh tea and to check on both of you…”

Victor found his attention was barely on what the man was saying, fascinated by the gorgeous creature in his arms as he tucked an errant strand of silken hair behind the young Omega’s ear.  His azure-hued eyes widened as Eros chased his touch, cheek leaning to follow the Alpha’s hand even in sleep. 

_It’s almost like he’s touch sta-_

“Is jasmine all right?” Victor looked up and nodded, trying to hide his shock at the realization.  At that moment.  He couldn’t be bothered to care what type of tea he drank. 

_Who would ever think to deprive you?  So sweet and beautiful?_  He thought sadly as he gazed upon the sleeping beauty in his arms.  He felt a low rumble begin in his chest, an instinctive croon designed to reassure the Omega that he was safe, held, cared for…

“Victor…” Toshiya murmured, drawing his attention once more as he paused in the open doorway, an expression of gratitude upon his face. 

“Thank you for watching out for my son tonight, I am in your debt.”  Victor watched the man quickly turn to leave, his eyes wide as he considered the older Alpha’s words.

_Son?  Didn’t he say it was that boy in the lobby?_  Victor thought back to earlier in the day and tried to reconcile the adorably awkward, though very cute young man that Toshiya had pointed out as his son with the sexy, confident, albeit currently unconscious, Geisha before him. 

_If they really are the same person, he truly is perfect…_   Victor felt a thrill race through him to know that he didn’t just hold Eros in his arms…

“You are quite the Agape as well, aren’t you Eros?” He whispered as the Omega snuggled ever closer into his warmth.

_No… **Yuri**._  Victor smiled broadly as the name reverberated through his mind and he began to croon once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a "Where's Waldo" of YOI references, lol  
> Did you catch them all? It wasn't my original plan to do that, but it just sort of happened :)  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Choice

He never wanted this dream to end.  Yuri burrowed in tighter to the phantom arms that held him, pressing close to the rumbling croon that acted as a balm to his sensitive, needy skin, soaking in the incense and balsam scent that enveloped him.

“Yuri? Can you open your eyes son?”

_Eh?_

“Yuri sweetie, Dr. Hironaka is here and wants to take a look at you.”

_What?  That’s not…_   Yuri ignored the voices, unable to make sense of them as he sought more of the wonderful touch and scent, turning away from the noise, and burying his face in warmth.  _Hmm…better…_

“Maybe you should try?”  The crooning abruptly stopped at those words and Yuri couldn’t help letting out a confused whimper.

_Alpha…why?  No…please-_

“Yuri?” The Omega’s eyes snapped open.

_Oh…_

_My…_

_God…_

It wasn’t just the weight of the Alpha’s timbre that was affecting him, pulling him from his half-waking slumber, but the heavy Russian accent, unmistakable from where he lay in Victor’s arms.

Yuri slowly turned his head to peer up with a pair of bleary cinnamon-hued eyes to meet a brilliant azure gaze.

_Don’t panic._

_Don’t panic._

_Don’t-_

“Slow breaths Yuri,” Victor murmured worriedly, voice laced with a concern that made his heart stutter and did absolutely nothing to help him settle down as he felt the stirrings of a full-on panic attack beginning.  He heard a low whine ring in his ears and realized that he was the one making the sound.  All he wanted was his Alpha…

_Wait! No!  I don’t have an Alpha!  I don’t want one.  I’ll be trapped…_   Yuri’s mind raced, at war with what his body needed.

_Oh god…oh god…I can’t handle this…_

**xxx**

“Victor, could you please start crooning again?” Dr. Hironaka asked.  “Now that he’s awake that might be the only way to calm him,” The Alpha gave the doctor a hesitant look, unsure how to proceed.  “He’s responded beautifully to you so far and I think it’s our best chance to pull him out of this.”

_I don’t like taking away another person’s options, but…_   He glanced at the heavy-lidded, hyperventilating Omega in his arms and felt his heart break at the suffering, so he did the only thing he could…

He tried to find a compromise.

“Alright, but as soon as he’s aware enough to decide for himself, we give him the choice on whether I continue, all right?”

“Of course,” The doctor replied as Toshiya nodded his head in agreement as well.  Victor sighed resignedly and released a low, rumbling croon, his scent growing stronger as he tried to create a safe, inviting environment to coax the Omega to calm.

The young man’s tense, stricken body went lax in his hold, frightening Victor for several moments before he realized that the panic had evaporated as suddenly as the snapping of one’s fingers.  His cinnamon-hued eyes were still a bit dazed, but at least they were open and free from the earlier fear they’d held as he looked up at the Alpha, focus unwavering.

“Wow…you really just met tonight?” The doctor chuckled and reached out to grasp Yuri’s wrist to take his pulse, but quickly retreated as Victor instinctively snarled.  A cautious expression spread across the doctor’s face as he proceeded to use a stethoscope instead to check the Omega’s heartbeat. 

Victor didn’t like the idea of anyone near the Omega’s wrist or throat glands but him right now

Or ever, if he was being quite honest with himself. 

“Well, okay then,” Toshiya murmured, a glint of amusement in his eyes as he gave Victor an assessing gaze while the doctor continued to check his son’s vitals.  “So…Victor, what are your plans for the next couple of weeks here in Hasetsu?” 

“Hmm? I’m supposed to be, uh, relaxing I think?  According to Yakov…”  The Alpha was loathe to break eye contact with the Omega and look up, finding it difficult to pay attention to anything but the young man in his arms.  He absently brushed his thumb across Yuri’s cheek, testing his theory from earlier and was rewarded with a happy purr from the other man.

“Are you touch starved, Yuri?” Victor whispered softly.  The Omega’s eyes widened upon hearing his words, breath catching in surprise.  “It’s okay, I’m just trying to help because you passed out earlier, but if you want me to stop touching you, I will stop, all right?  I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.  Trust me, please?”

**xxx**

_He’s giving me a choice?_  Yuri found that he couldn’t form words to respond as he stared up into those stunning eyes and felt his body melting in the skater’s hold.  _How do I know you’re really any different from all those other Alphas?  That you aren’t lying-_

“I think I should stop now,” Victor looked to Yuri’s father worriedly and began to loosen his hold on the young Omega. “He seems calm now, but doesn’t appear able to give consent to me touching him, I’m not comfortable with-”

Yuri let out a whine of discontent, reacting instinctively to the idea of being parted from the Alpha.  He grasped Victor’s hand in his own and placed it on his cheek once more.  Eyes sliding closed as he forced out a single word.  Something he never thought he’d ask of an Alpha…

“Please…”

_Don’t leave…_

_Stay close to me…_

“It’s okay, I’m here…”  Victor murmured in response.

The Omega couldn’t bring himself to say the rest and was glad that Victor seemed to know what he was asking for.  There were too many years ingrained in him of immediately rejecting help from an Alpha, dismissing their touch, abhorring the very idea of being with one of them.

But…

_I can’t fight this right now._   He let out a sigh of relief as fingers began to card through his hair, loosening up the smoothed back strands.

_Thank you._   Yuri thought as he breathed deeply of the Alpha’s scent and let himself drift. 

_How did I ever live without this in the past, so good…_

_This is why you shouldn’t get involved with Alphas..._   Yuri’s mind whispered as he swallowed hard in brief realization, unconsciousness beckoning him once more and pulling him under.

_How will I survive without this?  Now that I’ve had a taste?_


	8. Denial/Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, good morning Yuri...lol  
> Enjoy!!!

Yuri slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the sunshine streaming in the windows of his room.

 _Wait a second…_ The Omega sat straight up in bed, confusion roiling through him at how he got there. The young man ran his fingers across his face and found it free from his Geisha makeup. 

_Think, think…what is the last thing…_

Yuri had a hazy recollection of Minako gently removing it.

 _I’ll take care of getting him settled and into bed._ _Thank you, Victor…_

The raven’s gaze widened at the memory, breath catching in his throat as he remembered additional bits and pieces of the night before. He recalled staring up into the most beautiful pair of stunning azure eyes in particular.

“Victor…” Yuri tried to still his rising panic rising. 

 _I passed out in front of Victor Nikiforov._ He realized in horror.

 _And I…_  The Omega’s mind raced along the memories, embarrassment raising a blush on his cheeks. It had felt wonderful, being held by the Alpha…touched. Yuri looked at his wrists and felt his face grow hotter as he thought of how Victor had massaged his scent glands there. 

The young man brought one of his wrists to his nose and breathed deeply, a calm filling him as the silver-haired skater’s faint lingering scent hit him.

_Alpha…_

_No, I can’t let my guard down._ Yuri reluctantly lowered his wrist and reached for his glasses, putting them on as he slid his legs from the bed. He picked up his phone from the nightstand to check the time.

 _What the…_ Yuri’s jaw dropped when he saw that it was already 11 o’clock in the morning. _How long was I out?_ He tossed the phone onto the bed and stood, stretching, and letting out a happy sigh.

 _Wow, I feel amazing._ The fatigue and weariness that normally plagued him even in the morning were diminished _._ _Maybe I just needed a good night’s sleep all this time._

_*knock knock*_

Yuri picked up a robe and threw it on as he strode from his bedroom, making his way to the door of his suite. As he opened it, he was met with a concerned looking Minako who immediately hurried towards him, shutting the door behind her.

“You scared the shit out of me last night,” She murmured as she wrapped him up in a hug. “I’m not the only one either,” She continued as she leaned back to gaze at him with a stern expression on her face. 

“I’m sorry Minako, I don’t know what happened,” The older Beta narrowed her eyes.

“Yes, you do, Yuri. Your Deprivation Syndrome symptoms are worse than you admitted, aren’t they?” The Omega’s head fell forward slightly, unable to look her in the eyes as he nodded.

“I thought...I thought I could handle it.”

“Well, no more of that!” She ordered as she strode forward and pulled a stack of folders out of her bag, dropping it on the dining table with an ominous thud before turning to face him once again. “We’re going to look through every one of these potential Danna's and find an Alpha to help you out for at least the next month or so.”

“But I-”

“Nope, no arguing. This is coming from your father, your doctor and me too.” Yuri’s eyes widened, a trill of fear running through him. “If you don’t like them at the end of a month, that’s fine, you can look for another Alpha…or, if you get your symptoms under control and reduce your DS stage down to a reasonable level, the doctor will consider alternative treatments to touch therapy,” The raven’s cinnamon-hued eyes narrowed at his friend.

“I really think all of you overestimate what an Alpha is going to be able to do for me,” Yuri snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. Minako burst out laughing, catching the young Omega completely by surprise and frustrating him to no end. _Doesn’t she take this seriously?_

“Yuri, how do you feel today? Better I’d guess then you have in a long time?” The young man pursed his lips.

“Maybe a little, but that’s only because I got a lot of sleep,” He retorted. “It’s not because of-”

“Victor?” Minako murmured, shooting him a sly smile. “Yuri, you were literally purring as he carried you up here last night,” The Omega’s jaw dropped open.

“N-no! I was not! Y-you’re lying…” Yuri stammered, filled with horror at the very idea of his reaction to the other man. He bit back a whimper as he had a flashback to a hazy moment where Victor was holding him in his embrace, scent enveloping Yuri as he was carried. “Oh my god…what have I done?”

“Yuri, calm down, okay? This is going to be a good thing and we’ll find an Alpha you can trust to help you through this. I know you’re worried about being influenced and taken advantage of, but I promise you, not all of them are like that. Just look at Victor, for example, he was very careful not to do anything inappropriate and worried for your consent throughout the entire thing without even being asked to,” Yuri gnawed on his lip and began to pace as he considered her words.

> _I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.  Trust me, please?”_

The raven gasped softly, stopping in his tracks to consider the heartfelt honesty that had emanated from every pore of the Alpha as he’d taken care of him the night before.

 _Maybe Victor would…no, that’s ridiculous._ _Why would he spend his vacation with a sick, needy, touch-starved Omega?_ _He has better things to do._ _Plus, he’s Victor Nikiforov, living legend…he’d never be interested in me._ Yuri thought as he reluctantly shuffled towards the table and sat down. Minako smiled broadly and sat next to him.

“Wonderful, your mother said she’d bring lunch by in a while. We’ve got all day to focus on this. I canceled our appointment for the night so you can rest,” Minako informed him as she flipped open the first folder and he stared at her in disbelief.

“But Minako, we can’t just-” She gave Yuri a serious look that had him snapping his mouth shut.

 _Holy crap she’s scary sometimes…_ Yuri fought back a shudder as she proceeded to smile sweetly once more.

“We’re Ai and Eros,” She stated, giving him a wink, and sliding the first profile his way across the table. “We can do whatever we want and they’ll deal with it.”

**xxx**

“Toshiya!” The Alpha called out to the Yutopia owner from across the lobby as he made his way back from the hot spring. He’d slept restlessly the entire night, thinking of Yuri and whether he was all right. The older man turned with a smile and met the skater half-way as he crossed the room.

“How are you today, Victor?” The silver-haired male gave him a tight smile as he stopped before him.

“I’m…okay, but how is Yuri?” He murmured, eager for news that might ease his mind. Victor rubbed at his tired eyes and received a sympathetic look from Toshiya. The hot springs had helped a small amount, but then he’d put his robe back on, the scent of the Omega still lingering upon it and he found himself back where he’d started.

Sure, he could’ve obtained a new robe, but…

The idea of losing the blissful scent of Yuri from his grasp was an abhorrent scenario to consider.

“I spoke with Minako briefly earlier and we’ve canceled his appointment for tonight. The doctor is encouraging at least a day’s rest,” Victor’s brow furrowed with concern as he listened. 

 _I wish there was more I could do, but I don’t want to overstep…_  

“He seems to be feeling much better this morning and I think we have you to thank for that in large part, Victor. Thank you again for taking such good care of him last night,” Toshiya gave him a small bow of his head and Victor felt a wave of happiness rush through him, knowing that he had made a difference in some way.

“Please let me know if there is anything else I can do?” Victor’s azure-hued eyes met the other man’s, trying to convey just how much he wanted to help the stunning and talented young Omega he’d held in his arms. Toshiya gave him an assessing look and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s talk,” The older Alpha murmured as he guided Victor across the room to a quiet corner and encouraged him to sit at one of two chairs there. 

 _What is this all about?_ Victor wondered as he looked upon the other man with curiosity.

“So, Victor,” Toshiya gave him a pleased smile. “Have you ever heard of something called a Danna?”

**xxx**

_*knock knock*_

Yuri tossed the latest file across the table at Minako and ignored the scowl on her face as he rejected yet another potential Danna.

“Seriously? That’s a good quality candidate right there!” She called after him as he strode across the room to answer the door. 

“Touch-starved beggars can’t be-” The Omega shot her a venomous look that managed to shut her up for the time being.

“Don’t even go there Minako,” He snapped as he flung open the door and was met with his father’s smiling face. 

“Hi Dad. Can you please tell her to stop…” Yuri’s voice trailed off, eyes narrowing as he took in the folder in Toshiya’s hands. 

“What is that? Another one? Did you two put an ad in the paper or something?” He snarled and turned to stomp back to his chair. 

 _It’s fine._ _The sooner I look through these folders and reject them, the sooner they’ll leave me alone._ Yuri’s steps faltered briefly as realization washed over him.

 _But…there is no getting out of this._ _I’m going to have to pick one._  Yuri quietly slid back into his seat _._ _I have to remember that I’d rather choose the Alpha and have that small measure of control, rather than have one selected for me._ _But I don’t want anyone that I’m going to get too attached to…this sucks…_

“Yuri, hear me out,” Toshiya replied as he handed the folder to Minako first. The Beta opened it, gaze widening as a smile spread across her face. She looked up at Yuri and quickly tried to hide her reaction as she closed the file.

“The interested Alpha in this file is a recent client,” Toshiya explained, causing Minako to snicker.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” She muttered. “You really made an impression apparently.”

“He’s scheduled to stay in Hasetsu for the next month and his calendar is fairly wide open, so it’s really an ideal scenario…” Yuri’s mind flitted through his clients and could only think of one who met that criteria. His cinnamon-hued eyes snapped up to look at his father.

“No…you’re kidding me?” Yuri murmured in disbelief, hand trembling as he took the file that Minako handed him and opened it.

 _Victor Nikiforov._ The Omega briefly skimmed the information. 

“You responded very well to him last night, Yuri. However, it’s your choice.” His father explained.

> _It’s okay, I’m just trying to help because you passed out earlier, but if you want me to stop touching you, I will stop, all right?_

Yuri set the folder down and took a deep calming breath.

_He didn’t force anything on me._

_He was so kind and careful._

_And he smelled so good…crap, focus dammit…_

_Also, he’ll be gone in a month, so there’s less chance that I’ll form some sort of attachment._

Yuri gnawed anxiously on his lip and pushed the file across the table to Minako.

 _He gave me a choice._ _Now I have to make my own…_  His gaze rose to meet theirs.

“I choose Victor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr! I answer questions about my fics, post aesthetics for them and would love to connect with you! Username: Animefanimefic


	9. Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be making the transition to using Yuuri instead of Yuri for my fics going forward. I will go back and edit earlier chapters as I have time. Thanks for being flexible! :)

“Okay, so…how do we do this?” Yuuri asked anxiously as he paced his room. He’d taken a trip down to the hot spring to try and relax, but it had done little to soothe his skittish nerves as the evening grew closer, the sun starting to dip below the horizon and lighting the room up in brilliant shades of orange and red. He glanced at Minako and let out a huff of frustration.

“What do I do? Just ask him to cuddle with me?” The Omega muttered to himself as he continued to wear the floor out with his unceasing movement.

“Yuuri, this is all going to be very controlled and the doctor is going to go over what’s expected with both of you when he gets here-”

“W-wait a sec…he’s going to talk to both of us?” Yuuri squeaked out, face falling forward into his hands as he imagined the awkward conversation. “Oh God, I can’t do this, I can’t, I-”

“Yuuri…” The older Geisha’s arms were suddenly wrapped around him, providing a comforting squeeze before running a hand down his back soothingly.

“It’s okay, you’re going to be fine. You’ll be feeling better in no time!” She leaned back, bringing a hand to his chin and tipping it up to meet his teary gaze.

“I know. That’s not what I’m worried about,” Yuuri murmured softly, salty tracks spilling down his cheeks. “I don’t want to end up like the other Omegas I see around town, Minako!  I can’t! I won’t let myself be tied down like that…”

“Be strong, all right? You need to relax and accept this help for your own good. I know it’s difficult, but none of us wants to entertain the even scarier possibility that you’ll slip into stage four DS, okay? That makes sense, right?” Yuuri nodded jerkily and stepped back to remove his tear-stained glasses, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Y-yeah…it does,” He smiled shakily at his long-time friend. “Thanks.”

“Besides…” Minako gave him a wicked smile. “You’re 23, Yuuri!  Try enjoying yourself for once.  After all, he’s a hot Alpha who you’ve admired _forever_. Go get some of that delicious skater booty…mmm-hmmm!” He stared at her with wide eyes, jaw dropped open.

“I can’t believe you just said th-”

_*knock knock*_

“Can we come in?” Toshiya’s voice called out as he cracked the door and peeked inside. Minako waved him in as Yuuri crossed his arms in a huff.

_How dare she assume that I want to…_

_Not that he isn’t smoking hot, but..._

Yuuri swallowed hard as Victor followed his father into the room, a small hopeful smile graced the Alpha’s face as he strode forward.

 _Oh God…was he this ridiculously good looking last night?_ He felt his face heat up _._ _I’m going to die…this is so-_

“Yuuri? Are you all right?” The Alpha murmured as he drew closer, concern in his eyes as he reached up to brush the backs of his fingers across the younger man’s blushing cheeks. Yuuri’s breath hitched as the other man’s proximity, his scent, his very _presence_ filled his senses. The Omega leaned in to the gentle touch, eyes fluttering closed as he nodded without thinking and rested against Victor’s hand.

“I think he’s juuuust fine…” Minako replied with an amused chuckle.

 _What am I doing?_ He wondered dazedly as he blinked slowly and gazed into the Alpha’s azure irises. He could vaguely hear voices speaking as he continued to stare blankly up at Victor.

 _I am sooooo screwed…_ Yuuri thought as he heard a whimper sound out in the room and the voices stopped. _Oh shit…that was me…_

“I’m going to have Victor hold him and see if that helps like it did last night,” Yuuri recognized Dr. Hironaka’s voice and wondered when he’d arrived.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to overstep…” Victor replied worriedly, never once looking away from the Omega before him. 

_That’s right…never take your eyes off me, Alpha._

**xxx**

“Did I do something wrong? Is this my fault?” Victor asked the doctor, stunned by the sudden change in Yuuri’s behavior, the dazed expression in the raven’s eyes. The Beta shook his head.

“No, it’s both a good and bad thing actually,” He replied slowly, clearly choosing his words carefully. “The positive side of this is that Yuuri’s inner Omega has connected with you, even after only minimal contact in the time you spent together previously. That bodes well for the pairing and his overall recovery.”

The doctor gestured for the Alpha to pick him up, leading them to the bedroom, followed by Minako and Toshiya. He glanced over his shoulder at Victor, brow furrowed as he took in the sight of Yuuri snuggling closer in the silver-haired skater’s embrace and content expression on his face.

“And the negative side?” Toshiya asked Dr. Hironaka as he gestured for Victor to settle them both down onto the soft bed before them. The Alpha leaned back against the headboard, cradling the young Omega carefully as Minako and Toshiya sat down in nearby chairs, worry in their eyes.

“Ah, well, admittedly this level of touch deprivation is very concerning. We saw a bit of it last night,” The doctor sighed in frustration as he sat down beside Yuuri and Victor, taking out his stethoscope to check Yuuri’s pulse.

“It’s clear that he’s been hiding how bad it’s gotten. Of course, it’s quite possible he’s even been in denial about the extent of his own suffering. I’m honestly surprised it hasn’t triggered a reactionary heat with such severe symptoms,” Victor felt like a fist was wrapped around his heart, squeezing it tighter and tighter with every word that passed the man’s lips.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Minako asked fearfully, reaching out to take one of Yuuri’s hands in her own and rubbing the back of it soothingly.

“Yes, if he takes it easy and accepts treatment, this should be an effective method to improve his condition. He may react like this to you for a while Victor, but you seem to be managing the attention well. I don’t foresee any issues regarding Yuuri influencing you at this time.”

 _If you only knew…_ The Alpha thought as he tried to reign in the fiery longing sparking within him. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to remove all the Omega’s clothing so he could press up against him, mark his entire form with his scent as their skin slid against one another.

His mouth was dry as he gazed upon the face before him.  So sweet and innocent, yet…he sent such fire and passion coursing through Victor’s body.

 _You’re amazing…agape one minute, eros the next._ _How could I ever resist such temptation, Yuuri?_ He smiled in amusement and brushed several errant raven locks off the younger man’s face.   _So beautiful…but I will resist and make sure you recover, I promise and then maybe-_

“Victor? You with us?” The Alpha startled, gaze snapping up to meet Dr. Hironaka’s eyes once more.

“Yes, I just…” The skater’s azure-hued irises trailed back to the Omega’s peaceful face. “…couldn’t help feeling…” Victor was at a loss to explain exactly what he was feeling for the man he held in his arms.

“Protective? Attracted?” The doctor chuckled softly and shrugged. “All completely natural reactions and exactly what we’d hope to see. It just means that you are a good match biologically and this should go smoothly. Yuuri made an excellent choice in selecting you as his Alpha.” Dr. Hironaka patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

“Now, let’s review exactly what’s expected of you as his treatment partner. I’ll let Minako handle any details regarding your role as his Danna.”

Victor swallowed hard as the Omega’s scent of Japanese plum and Agarwood grew stronger and filled his senses, threatening to throw his hard-fought self-control out the window.

“First things first,” The doctor started to explain. “Getting as much skin to skin contact is crucial…”

_Oh…_

_My…_

_God…_

_No, I can do this…keep it together!_ He took a deep breath and let it out as the man continued to speak, calming himself and gathering every bit of restraint and strength he possessed. _I will be whatever you need Yuuri…_

**xxx**

The young Geisha smiled, burrowing himself into the warmth wrapped around him, enjoying the rumbling sound of content that rose from the body pressed against him as he tucked his head under the Alpha’s chin.

_Alpha…_

Yuuri’s eyes shot open.

 _Alpha!?_ He blinked hard, eyelids heavy as the heavenly scent of incense, pine and fir trees filled his senses. The soft fabric of one of the inn’s robes brushing against his cheek.

 _Is it…Victor?_ _It must be, b-but…how did I end up here?_ He tilted his head upward in an attempt to confirm his suspicions, but found himself distracted as his gaze landed upon the Alpha’s neck. Yuuri’s mouth watered at the sight and before he could stop himself, his tongue was slowly trailing along the scent gland there.

“Mmmm…” A needy groan bubbled up from the Omega’s chest as he continued to seek out the source of the heavenly scent dominating his consciousness.

“So good…” The young man mumbled as his mouth latched on, suckling gently as he breathed in the heady pheromones of the man who held him in his arms.

“Yuuri?” Victor murmured, letting out a sharp, soft gasp as the raven’s mouth worked it’s magic along the pale column of his throat, nipping and licking the skin there.

“Shh…” Yuuri whispered as his lips brushed along Victor’s neck, tingles running down his spine at the mere contact.

“But-”

“S’okay…” The Geisha’s brow furrowed at the sound of his words slurring. “Victor? What’s…going on? I don’t…understand…”

“You’re just reacting to my pheromones,” Victor replied softly. “Relax and rest. I’ll keep you safe, I promise. I’m here to help, Yuuri…whatever you need…”

The dazed young Omega felt his eyes fill with tears at the heartfelt words, nodding silently and returning to his exploration of the other man’s throat, letting instinct guide his actions.

_He’s being so kind…_

_Victor…_

_You barely know me._ _Why do you even care so much?_ He wondered as he ran his tongue along the other man’s skin, sliding back the green yukata to expose the Alpha’s collarbones as he sought to further discover the silver haired skater’s body. Every inch of skin was a revelation. Victor’s body was smooth and hard at the same time…undoubtedly the result of years of training and dedication to his sport.

 _I want to taste every inch of him._ He decided with a hard nip at the skin on the older male’s chest, eliciting a quiet moan from the Alpha. Yuuri was pleased with the marks he left in his wake, ecstatic to feel Victor’s hands begin to tentatively roam along his own slighter form.

_Yes…touch me…_

_Touch me everywhere…_

_Alpha…_

**xxx**

_Get it together…dammit_. Victor choked on his own breath, barely holding back the sounds that wanted to escape as desire coursed through him. Yuuri’s teeth grazed along his neck, his tongue delving into the hollow at the base of his throat. The path of discovery he took was leisurely, as if the raven were trying to decide how best to devour the Alpha he held at his mercy.

 _Where did he learn to do this?_ _Drive a man crazy…_

The older man felt his hands move without thinking, sliding along the robe covering the Omega’s body, seeking to commit Yuuri’s form to memory by touch alone. Victor let out a shuddering breath as his fingers grazed along the curve of Yuuri’s hips, wanting nothing more than to slide them further down to cup his all too tempting-

 _No!_ Victor’s eyes shot open as he recalled his earlier conversation with Dr. Hironaka.

.

..

> “Victor, you’re going to need to stay strong and help guide the situation at this point in his treatment. It may become overwhelming at times…” The doctor pointedly eyed the Omega snuggling closer in his embrace. “But I have no doubt you can exert the necessary dominance required to help reign Yuuri or yourself in as needed. We’ll be just outside to help monitor this first time, just in case.”

..

.

 _Yes, I can do this!_ He reluctantly shifted his hands back upward along the younger man’s body and focused on running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, swiftly eliciting a contented purr from the raven. It appeared to work, as Yuuri stopped attempting to mark him and simply nuzzled Victor’s throat as he pressed impossibly closer.

 _That’s perfect, just like the doctor said…skin to skin contact._ The Alpha heard the door creak open and glanced briefly towards it to see Minako quietly tip-toeing her way toward the bed. A questioning expression of concern in her eyes.

“Is he doing okay?” She whispered, a smile spread across her face at the sight of Yuuri’s head resting against Victor’s chest, his fingers tangled in the folds of the older man’s robe to hold him close. Victor nodded minutely, not wanting to disturb the peaceful angel in his arms.

“We’re still just outside in the main room, so let us know when he comes out of it or just call out if you need anything. I’ll leave the door cracked like before.”

Victor returned his focus completely to Yuuri once again as she exited, breathing in the happy scent that sweetened the Omega’s fragrance even more as it filled the air around them, an unmistakable sign of content. Victor felt a surge of pride knowing that he’d been able to make Yuuri feel that way. He was pleased that the Geisha was responding to him just as positively as the Alpha was to the younger man.

_I can’t wait to get to know you even better, Yuuri…_


	10. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient all! Hoping to post quicker for the next chapter :)

Yuuri sat up in bed slowly, careful not to disturb the sleeping Alpha whose arm was draped over his waist. He looked around in a daze for several long seconds as he attempted to fully wake up. He smiled, a sense of content and calm thrumming through his entire being. 

_Victor…_ Yuuri’s cinnamon-hued gaze fell upon the peaceful face of the man lying next to him. The Omega admittedly felt better than he had in a long while. He hadn’t realized just how uncomfortable he’d become physically until the constant twinges of pain and sense of unease had been washed away by the touch of the Alpha next to him.

_He’s so handsome_. One of the younger man’s hands moved with purpose to card through silvery strands. Yuuri’s other hand found itself pressed against his own chest in an attempt to still his rapidly beating heart. A blush rose on his face as he became more and more aware of their physical proximity and state of dress.

_We’re barely clothed for godsake…well, at least I can be thankful we’re not naked._ Yuuri felt his cheeks grow even hotter at the mere idea. 

“Yuuri…” The Alpha whispered in his sleep, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as his arm tightened slightly around the raven-haired male’s waist.

_Oh my god! How cute is he?!_ Yuuri stifled a laugh at the sight of the adorable man snuggling up to him like he was a dakimakura pillow. 

_What am I doing?_ _Snap out of it!_ He scolded himself for having a moment of weakness and letting his guard down around the other man. _I have to keep my distance emotionally._ _I need to-_

“Yuuri?” Minako’s voice whispered as she peered in the door, a hopeful smile on her face. The Omega’s eyes narrowed at her, all too clearly communicating his frustration. 

“What’s your problem?” She murmured as she approached the bed. “Seems like everything is going well-”

“Do you want to tell me how I ended up like…like this?!” Yuuri scowled and crossed his arms with a soft huff. The older Geisha covered her mouth to stifle a laugh, eyes bright with amusement. “This isn’t funny, Minako!”

“Oh, yes, it is,” She grinned, sitting down gently on the edge of the bed. “How do you feel?” 

“Okay…better, I guess,” Yuuri responded reluctantly, eyes downcast.

“That’s wonderful! The sooner you feel better, the sooner the doc can downgrade your Deprivation Syndrome,” Minako smiled reassuringly. 

“Just hang in there and remember that all of this is for your health and well-being, okay?” Yuuri nodded in agreement before glancing back once more to Victor. He sighed and lay back down again, determined to make the most of the opportunity. He heard Minako’s quiet footsteps grow fainter until the soft creak of the door indicated her absence.

Yuuri examined the peaceful visage before him with curiosity, taking a deep breath of Victor’s pheromones and letting it out slowly, delighting in the scent of the other man.

_Wow, he does smell really, really good…_ Yuuri felt his eyes start to droop even as a silly smile spread across his face. _Just gonna rest a little while longer, yeah…just a little…_

**xxx**

Victor pulled the body in his arms closer and smiled.

“Yuuri…” He breathed out as the Omega snuggled closer in his embrace. He blinked hard several times before he felt like he was finally awake and swiftly realized just how entangled he’d become with the raven-haired male. 

Yuuri’s leg was slung over his own, smooth skin brushing against the Alpha’s thigh. The Omega’s arm rested against Victor’s torso and his hand had migrated to a resting place within the folds of the Alpha’s yukata in his slumber. Yuuri’s fingers curled absently against Victor’s side in a gentle grip that had the older man longing for more. The Alpha leaned back slightly to examine the other man’s face and watched as Yuuri’s brow furrowed adorably for a moment before his eyes slowly opened.

“How are you feeling?” Victor asked carefully. He was sure Yuuri would be surprised at the position they’d unconsciously ended up in and didn’t want to upset him.

“Better…” He murmured softly in response as the fair skin of his cheeks turned rosy. Seeing Yuuri like this ignited a heat in the pit of Victor’s stomach. 

_He’s just so beautiful…_

“Umm, thank you again for helping me, Victor.”

“Of course,” The Alpha replied with a contented smile, happy to know he’d been able to improve the Geisha’s well-being already. “Before you know it, you’ll be back to normal.”

“Let’s hope so,” Yuuri mumbled, peering up at him once more with a concerned expression. “What time is it? I hope I didn’t inconvenience you at all. You need to practice, right? I’m so sorry if-”

“It’s fine, my coach wanted me to take some time off, that’s why I’m here in Hasetsu,” Victor smiled reassuringly, touched by the concern shown by the other man. 

“Oh, okay…um, so what do we do now?” Yuuri asked softly, gnawing on his lip. The Alpha wanted nothing more at that moment than to bite down on that plump lower lip and tug…

_Crap._

Victor cleared his throat and reigned in his baser instincts, instead, he reached up to brush an errant strand from the raven-haired male’s face. Yuuri unconsciously leaned into the grazing touch, eyelashes fluttering briefly before he met Victor’s azure irises once again.

“We get to know one another. After all, I’m your Danna now, and I want to take care of you properly,” Yuuri’s eyes grew wide at Victor’s words, an indescribable emotion filling them before he looked away shyly. 

_No…don’t hide from me…_ He thought, running a finger along Yuuri’s throat until he reached the younger man’s chin and tipped it up to meet his gaze. _There you are…so beautiful…_

“I want to know everything about you, Yuuri,” He murmured to the Omega. “Your hobbies, your dreams, your needs…” Yuuri’s breath hitched, cheeks flushed and bright as Victor’s finger gently caressed his skin. “Let’s get to know each other. A relationship like this should be built on trust, don’t you think?”

Yuuri let out a little shriek as he quickly scurried backward and tumbled out of the bed onto the floor. The Alpha was startled and concerned as he made his way to the edge, looking upon the Omega where he was tangled in the sheets and breathing heavily.

“What happened? Why’d you run away?” Victor asked worriedly before they both looked toward the door as his father, the doctor and Minako walked in, having heard the commotion. Yuuri laughed nervously and shrugged.

“Uh…I had a…l-leg cramp!?” 

**xxx**

“Here you are!” The Omega’s mother set down two steaming bowls of delicious smelling food on the table before them in the private dining area.

“What is this?” The Alpha murmured excitedly as he picked up his chopsticks and took a bite, his eyes grew wider. “Vksuno!  This is wonderful!” He beamed happily at Yuuri’s mother.

“So glad you like it, Victor. Let us know if you need anything else,” She replied as she exited the room and left them alone.

“It’s called katsudon,” Yuuri informed him with a broad smile. “It’s my favorite,” He chuckled softly as he watched Victor dig into the dish, swiftly devouring much of it. The raven-haired male followed suit, letting out a pleased hum as the flavors burst on his tongue. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of this particular food, but it was also a big reason he had to regularly exercise. His Omega biology made him prone to put on weight and if he indulged in his preferred meal too often it became obvious.

Yuuri had always known that Alphas typically liked Omegas that were curvy, but his kimonos wouldn’t look nearly as attractive if he let himself gain the weight he knew his body craved to pile on, nor would his dancing be quite as elegant and graceful. His body instinctively wanted to grow full and lush to entice an Alpha, to be a perfect vessel for bearing children. Between running and dance practice, he managed to keep his figure under passable control, but it didn’t take much if he wasn’t careful.

Yuuri stomach churned with anxiety as his thoughts lingered on such things and he set aside the bowl, only half-emptied. The Alpha’s gaze took in the younger man’s unfinished food with concern.

“Are you feeling alright, Yuuri?” The Omega nodded, quickly assuming a polite smiling mask he used for clients. 

_That’s all he is…a client._ _I can’t get too comfortable with him._  

_Can’t let myself get too close…_

_Alpha…_

_Touch me…_

Suddenly, all Yuuri could think about was falling into the arms of the man before him. He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, but that only served to allow Victor’s scent to fill his lungs further. The intoxicating fragrance sent his heart racing. 

_What is wrong with me?_  

“Yuuri, will you hold my hand?” Victor murmured questioningly as he placed his hand palm up on the table invitingly for the Omega, barely able to mask the worry peeking out the edges of a supposedly calm visage. Yuuri's breath caught at the gesture. Victor wasn’t _telling_ him to hold his hand like most Alphas would.

_He’s giving me a choice…yet again…_  He gazed at Victor in wonder. _Maybe I can trust him?_

Yuuri took a chance, reaching out to place his hand in Victor’s and relishing the warmth against his fingertips, the soft skin of the silver-haired skater’s palm. 

The Omega let himself bask in the happiness that flooded through him at something as simple as holding hands. It was a small thing, but in combination with the wave of soothing pheromones rolling off Victor, it almost immediately erased the twisting in his stomach.

Victor calmly continued to eat with his other hand, a pleased smile on his face as Yuuri picked up his chopsticks, appetite having returned in full force.

_Maybe…_


	11. Hanami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cherry blossom festival time in Hasetsu...

“Hi,” Yuuri murmured shyly as Victor opened the door to his suite. The young man’s fingers twisted nervously in the hem of his sage green yukata as their eyes met.

“Yuuri, to what do I owe the pleasure?” The Alpha responded with a smile.  He’d been thinking about the Omega since they’d parted ways the night before after dinner. He’d found himself haunted even in his dreams by recollections of the young Geisha’s beautiful dancing.

“Umm, well, you see there’s a cherry blossom viewing festival starting today, and I’m performing as part of it…and uh, I was wondering if my Danna might like to attend?” Yuuri asked hopefully.

“That sounds wonderful. Of course, I would love to go! But are you sure you’re up to it?” His brow furrowed in concern. “After what happened the other night?”

“This is a… _unique_ situation, otherwise I would probably agree.” Yuuri smiled weakly and shrugged. “The festival only happens once a year and the citizens of Hasetsu look forward to the dance that Minako and I perform. So many people would be disappointed. I just can’t back out now and let them down.” Yuuri’s eyes were full of determination. 

“I promise that I’m feeling much better than before, since we, uh, did the whole touching thing,” The raven blushed brightly and glanced away. Victor resisted the urge to chuckle at the adorable reaction.

“I’m happy to hear that and I’ll support whatever you’d like to do,” Victor assured the younger man. “When should I be ready to go?”

“I’m performing in the early evening and have to get there early, so perhaps you could meet my parents and Mari in the lobby at 4 o'clock to allow plenty of time to get there and settled.”

“I’ll be there,” Victor replied happily, excited to be included in a family outing. His concern grew once more as he sensed the subtle, anxious pheromones wafting off the other man. Victor’s instincts practically shouted at him as they tried to tell him that Yuuri needed something from him. It took a second to realize just what it was. 

 _This is exactly how things felt at dinner last night._ He extended his hands to the Omega in invitation, relief flooding Yuuri’s expression as he stepped forward to place his hands in Victor’s. Yuuri sighed contentedly as their skin came into contact.

“Don’t ever be afraid to ask for what you need of me, Yuuri.” The Alpha’s thumbs brushed in a circular pattern on the tops of the Geisha’s hands. “I’m here for you and there is nothing I wouldn’t do to ensure you’re happy and healthy.” 

“Hold me?” Yuuri blurted out in a rush, gaze hopeful as he looked at the other man. Victor simply nodded as he pulled Yuuri into his embrace.

“Hmm, thank you…” The raven-haired male laid his head on Victor’s shoulder and started to relax into the older man’s arms. He couldn’t imagine the moment being any better. Just being able to hold Yuuri was a dream come true, to know he was helping him feel better.

“Anytime.”

“That’s a pretty big commitment,” Yuuri whispered, breath ghosting along the hollow at the base of Victor’s throat and sending a shiver of desire down his spine. “Are you sure you’re up to that?”

“Absolutely.”

The rest of the day passed in a quick blur as Victor took a soak in the hot spring before eating some lunch and getting dressed. The Alpha found himself in the lobby shortly before 4 pm, trying to stop himself from taking a tenth lap around the space as he waited. He finally sat down in one of the chairs and tried to remind himself that he’d see Yuuri soon. 

“I’ve packed these for us,” Hiroko hurried up to him with a basket in her hands. Victor quickly stood to greet her. “I put together some bento for all of us, blankets to sit on, oh, and sake!” 

“Thank you so much for including me,” Victor replied in stunned appreciation as the woman set it down. “I’ve never been to something like this before.”

“Of course, dear! I know Yuuri’s performing, but I thought maybe if he’s feeling up to it you could enjoy the cherry blossoms at night with all the lanterns afterward,” Her eyes grew dreamy as she stared off, lost in memories. “Toshiya and I met at the festival many years ago and-”

“It was the best night of my life because it’s when I met the love of my life,” Toshiya murmured as he surprised her, sliding up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed a sweet, lingering kiss on her cheek. Victor grinned at the adorable sight as Hiroko giggled. “We make sure to go every year since then.”

“Oh stop…” She mumbled shyly to her husband as they parted and she back off to grab more things for the festival. Victor certainly didn’t have to wonder where Yuuri had picked up some of his cute traits from.

“So, Victor…” The Alpha’s gaze swung to meet Toshiya’s, swallowing hard at the serious expression on the other man’s face.

“Y-yes, sir?”

“Let’s talk about plans for the festival…”

**xxx**

Yuuri was a ball of nerves and excitement as he and Minako made the final touches to their costumes and makeup. It was one of the few times when an exception was made regarding the kimono he wore. Public performances rules for Geisha allowed for him to wear something other than one that was primarily black with a gold obi. 

He was dressed in a sky-blue silk kimono, the elaborate multicolored floral pattern spread across the entire garment. The stunning array of colors brought a smile to Yuuri’s face as he stood still and allowed Minako to adjust the gold and blush-hued obi around his waist. 

“You look so beautiful, Yuuri,” She murmured as she came around to face him once more and pleased expression on her face. “I think this is my favorite one you’ve worn for the festival so far.”

“Thank you, Minako. I love yours as well,” Yuuri’s eyes took in the soft lavender kimono the Beta wore, covered with a pattern of white, pink and gold flowers along the lower half of the garment and the sleeves. A white obi with gold embroidery completed the look.

“Thanks, Yuuri,” Minako replied, handing him his cherry blossom branch as she picked up her own. 

“Ai, Eros?” The stage manager called out from outside the dressing room tent.

“Yes?”

“You’re on in five minutes.”

“We’ll be right out.” Minako responded, smiling once more at Yuuri as they headed from the tent toward the backstage area. The sun was already starting to dip lower in the sky, the beginnings of a brilliant sunset in the making already. A soft breeze washed over them, sending a scattering of blossoms through the air around them and knocking more from the trees. They fell to the ground, a soft pastel carpet of flowers beneath the gold zori Yuuri wore on his feet.

 _So beautiful._ Yuuri sighed happily, his brief annoyance quickly forgotten as they made their way and he breathed in the chilled Spring air. The musicians playing for them had already settled in on the sides of the stage, waiting for them to be announced. A hush fell over the crowd as the citizens of Hasetsu gathered under the Sakura trees, petals gently falling upon them as they eagerly awaited the rare opportunity to experience what only exclusive clientele were usually allowed…

A dance by their beloved Geisha.

**xxx**

Victor took a deep breath and smiled as he watched Toshiya and Hiroko, their faces full of love as they fed one another from the bento box they shared between them. To grow up in a home with such caring people…Yuuri was truly blessed. A cool wind blew petals all around, swirling and drifting to land on the grass, only to take flight again. They were so delicate. It was as if the world around them was slowly being covered in light pink snow.

Up on the stage, musicians were setting up on either side for the next act.

“I think they’re up next,” Mari muttered as she scrolled through the festival schedule on her phone. She glanced up at the stage and nodded in confirmation. “Mom, Dad, Yuuri’s up next!” Victor gazed eagerly up to the front as the crowd grew quiet. It was almost eerie how the only sounds you heard for several seconds were the wind whipping through the trees and the birds chirping upon the branches.

Victor found his own breath stolen away as Yuuri and Minako made their way onto the stage and moved into position standing several feet apart, heads bowed as they each held a cherry blossom branch in hand.

Yuuri was quite simply the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. The brightly colored kimono he wore was perfect for the spring afternoon. The blue that made up the main color of the garment was the same hue as the sky above. The slowly setting sun cast a warm glow upon them as the music began and Victor was lost to the graceful movements of the man on the stage before them.

As Yuuri moved in tandem with Minako, Victor only had eyes for the young Omega. He was barely aware of the strains of music playing as the world around him fell away and only Yuuri remained.

Yuuri, whose pale skin and elegant limbs moved so precisely and perfectly as he danced, telling a story with his body. 

 _I want to know your story, Yuuri._  

_I want to know how I can be a part of your story…_

It took him several long moments to realize that everyone was politely clapping as Yuuri and Minako bowed. He’d been so enraptured; he wasn’t even sure how much time had passed. He felt a gentle elbow in his side and looked over to see Yuuri’s sister Mari smirking at him.

“I think that’s your jaw there on the ground,” She teased and pointed down at the blanket they sat upon.

Victor snapped his mouth shut in embarrassment, unable to deny he’d been affected by the performance. His eyes returned to the stage where the two Geisha were making their exit.

“I don’t think I need to give you the ‘if you hurt my little brother they’ll never find your body’ speech, do I?” Mari asked quietly.

“No, I’d never hurt him,” He replied as he turned to meet her stern gaze.

“Good! Well, now that’s settled.” She rose and beckoned Victor to join her. “Mom, Dad, we’re going to go backstage to fetch them, alright?” 

“That’s fine, dear,” Hiroko waved her away, too absorbed in whispering with her husband to pay any mind to either of them. 

“Eww, you guys are gross,” She rolled her eyes in exasperation at her canoodling parents and walked away toward the backstage area. Victor followed swiftly behind her, catching sight of Yuuri as they turned the corner heading around the stage. He rushed ahead, a smile on his face. Yuuri was even more stunning up close. His crimson lips, the charcoal liner around his eyes, his-

“Vic-tor?” Yuuri called out playfully in a sing-song voice that pulled him back from the poems he was writing in his head in praise of the beauty before him.

“Yes, I’m sorry, you just look amazing. I was a bit overwhelmed.” 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide, his scent rich and intoxicating as it filled the air around him.

“I think Yuuri might be blushing under all that makeup!” Mari chortled. Minako brought her sleeve up as she hid her face and laughed softly.

“Stop!” Yuuri hissed out, scowling at them as he shoved his cherry blossom branch into Minako’s hands. The Omega turned back to smile apologetically at Victor. “I’m sorry, please don’t mind them.” 

“May I escort you to your parents, Yuuri?” Victor held out his arm and was relieved when the other man stepped forward to take his place next to him. 

“Yes, you may. Thank you.”

Yuuri arm was feather-light resting upon his own, fingers intertwining as their eyes met. Victor couldn’t resist bringing their joined hands to his lips to brush a kiss against the young man’s skin. Yuuri’s breath hitched, scent growing even stronger in response to his action.

“Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanami is a long-standing Japanese tradition of welcoming spring. Also known as the “cherry blossom festival,” this annual celebration is about appreciating the temporal beauty of nature. People gather under blooming cherry blossoms for food, drink, songs, companionship and the beauty of sakura (cherry blossoms).
> 
> Also, I've started a new YOI fic called Last/First. Check it out when you get the chance ❤️ It's an assassin + soulmates au


	12. Layers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a month! Thanks for being patient my friends :) The feedback and love you've all shared for this fic is truly a blessing.

Yuuri could practically hear all of the heads swivel at the sight of him on Victor’s arm as they came out from behind the stage. The people whispered heatedly with one another upon seeing their beloved Omega on the silver-haired Alpha’s arm. Victor laughed softly as they walked toward his parents, the warm glow of sunset illuminating his face as he smiled at Yuuri. 

“Everyone’s looking at us.” Victor mused as he took it all in stride. “I take it this isn’t a common occurrence?” Yuuri smiled softly in response and gently shook his head. Eros had never shown favor to an Alpha so publicly and the Geisha had not considered the reactions this would elicit from the citizens of Hasetsu. 

“I can’t blame them.” Victor murmured, eyes like the ocean regarding him fondly. “I’m the luckiest man here to have you so close to me, be able to spend time with you, get to know you…touch you.” 

_Yes, touch me._ Yuuri thought with a happy sigh. The Omega opened his fan to seek some small measure of relief as his face grew heated beneath his makeup.

“You were wonderful sweetheart!” Hiroko exclaimed, gesturing for them to sit down on a blanket they’d laid out next to their own. Yuuri was excited to see his mother had made her special bento, but why was there only one box?

“I made a larger bento, so you and Victor can share. Like me and your father do,” his mother had a sly smile on her face as they sat down next to one another. Yuuri’s eyes narrowed at her briefly.

_Stop pushing mom…jeez._ _Next thing I know she’ll have us sharing a cup of sake._  The Omega resisted rolling his eyes and smiled sweetly at his mother instead. 

“How _considerate_ of you, mom.”

“This is so beautiful.” Victor’s eyes were wide and full of awe as he looked inside the container, taking in the sight of the Temari sushi, edamame, tamagoyaki, salmon and tuna sushi rolls arranged in the shape of a flower, hanami Dango dumplings in pink, green and white. It was quite the assortment. Hiroko Katsuki never failed to bring her A-game when it came to bento for the festival.

“I almost don’t want to eat it! So pretty…” Victor pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of it as Yuuri poured each of them a cup of sake. The Alpha glanced up at him in embarrassment and put his phone away.

“I’m sorry. I’m acting like such a tourist,” he apologized. Yuri laughed and waved away his concerns as he handed him the sake.

“No, I’m sure my mom is flattered. Right?” 

“Of course! I just love making these for the festival every year and it’s nice to know the effort is appreciated.” Hiroko replied. Yuuri took a sip from his cup as Victor did, looking out upon the crowd of people doing the same thing, just milling about and enjoying the cherry blossoms.

“I’m really glad I could join you and your family today, Yuuri.”

“Me too.” Yuuri murmured, gathering the courage to reach out and take his hand. The Alpha beamed and gave it a small squeeze. “I’m happy you’re here.”

**xxx**

As the sun had faded over the horizon and lanterns hanging from the trees lit up the picnic area, Victor and Yuuri rose from the blanket and headed to a small clearing nearby with vendors, artists, and treats for purchase. The sake they’d been drinking kept both of them warm from the Spring evening’s chill as they strode side by side along the stalls.

The many townspeople who ran them knew Yuuri well. They received pleased smiles from several who called them over and offered to give their ‘Flower of Hasetsu’ whatever he wanted. Yuuri blushed, coy and sweet as he played the part of the demure Geisha. Victor understood very little, as most of them spoke only Japanese, but a few were bi-lingual and could converse in English as well.

“You have to try these.” Yuuri smiled and held up what looked like a pink rice ball partially wrapped in a leaf to Victor’s lips. “It’s called Sakuramochi and it’s one of my favorites.”

Victor opened his mouth obediently. His expression conveyed without words that he’d be happy to eat dirt if it was the man before him feeding it to him. Yuuri’s fingertips inadvertently brushed against Victor’s lips and his breath caught at the sensation. It was such a small thing, but after such a busy day the touch helped calm and anchor him. 

_I want more…_  

“It’s wonderful. Thank you for sharing this with me.” Victor murmured as he took Yuuri’s hand and they made their way further along, occasionally stopping for little samples of things that the Omega was excited to have him try. Yuuri was thrilled to share something so personal and special with Victor, but more than once his gaze caught sight of those who looked at the Alpha with daggers in their eyes.

As they eventually made their way back to rejoin Yuuri’s family, it became clear that the sake had been flowing freely as the town celebrated the pastel blooms. The scent of alcohol was the only warning they received before Victor's arm was roughly grabbed, bringing them to an abrupt stop. Victor turned to look at the other Alpha in confusion.

“Why are you harassing him, Sasumi-san?” Yuuri asked in Japanese, keeping his voice sweet, eyes wide and innocent even as he squeezed Victor’s hand in a reassuring gesture, hoping he’d let Yuuri handle things.

“This foreigner is not worthy of such a beautiful flower and his presence offends me,” the Alpha stated with a low growl of challenge toward Victor. Yuuri’s eyes narrowed and the man grew silent at the change in demeanor.  

_How dare he!_  The scent of a very displeased Omega filled the air and he felt Victor's thumb brush in circles at his wrist in an effort to soothe him.  But Yuuri didn't want to be soothed.  

He’d dealt with many jealous men and women over the years, something like this was not new to him.  But to so publicly insult his ma- his Danna was unacceptable.  If any of them thought for a second they could drive him away from Victor they were in for a big surprise.

“You insult me and my family by questioning the selection of my Danna.  He is more worthy of my attention than you could ever hope to be, Sasumi-san.” The sharp, clipped tone of Yuuri’s voice caused the offending Alpha's jaw to drop open in shock as the Omega looked upon him with disdain.

“Let’s go, Victor.” 

“Of course.” Victor murmured, leading Yuuri away from the small gathering of concerned citizens that had formed and were now admonishing Sasumi for his behavior.  

Yuuri took a quiet gasping breath as they gained distance from them. Everything was suddenly overwhelming; the noise, the crowds of people…it felt like they were closing in on him. He had to get away from there. The Omega was unable to prevent the faint scent of distress from seeping out from the edges of his swiftly crumbling façade.

“Yuuri? Are you alright? How can I help?” Victor whispered softly in his ear.

“Can we go home? I need…” Yuuri’s eyes darted about anxiously for a brief second at the crowd before he closed them and took a calming breath. “Please take care of me, Victor.” The silver-haired male nodded and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

**xxx**

Yuuri was quiet on the short walk home. Minako had assured him she would take care of bringing his things from their dressing area back the next day. Her worried gaze met Victor’s with an unspoken message to watch over the young man. The Alpha nodded in acknowledgment, which seemed to relieve the other Geisha considerably.

The Omega’s hand rested snugly in his own the entire way, not releasing Victor even as they entered the inn and headed upstairs to where the rooms were. Yuuri halted half-way down the hall, cursing lowly and glancing briefly at Victor. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah…I just.” Yuuri shifted nervously, anxiety radiating from him. 

“Whatever it is, I’m here to help, remember?” Victor murmured as his other hand came up to gently cup his cheek.

“I usually have Mari or Minako help me out of my outfit at the end of the night,” Yuuri mumbled as he looked down at the floor. “Would you mind assisting me instead?”

“I would be honored,” Victor replied with a smile. 

“Thank you. I know this isn’t what you signed up for.” Yuuri gazed up at him with equal parts gratitude and nervous energy before leading him the rest of the way down the hall to his room. Victor shook his head in amusement.

“I want you to know that I’m here to take care of your every need, no matter how small or large the request may be,” Victor assured the younger man as he brought his hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

“O-okay.” Yuuri whispered as he ushered the Alpha into his room. The young Omega led him to a space next to a huge wardrobe and mirror in his bedroom and turned to face him with wide eyes. “We’ll hang everything up in here when we’re done.”

“So, how do I do this?” Victor puzzled as he ran his fingers across the obi and circled round Yuuri. He swallowed hard at the sight of the Omega’s long, pale neck. It was such a small thing to expose, to call attention to, but it was also the sexiest thing Victor had ever seen. Before he knew what he was doing, the older male was running a finger down the nape of Yuuri’s neck, eliciting a shivering gasp from the raven.

“Sorry, you’re just so…” Victor was at a loss for words as the scent of plum and agarwood tinged with arousal washed over him. He cleared his throat and looked away as he tried to reign in his baser instincts.

“It’s okay.” Yuuri responded breathlessly. “Just start with the obi first.”

Victor had never realized how many parts and pieces there were to a formal kimono until he actually had to try and remove one, but eventually, he had divested Yuuri of the meters and meters of gold and blush-hued fabric that made up the obi. The sheer weight of this one element shocked him. He couldn’t imagine how Yuuri carried around all of the clothing and decoration on his body for hours and hours at a time.

_Amazing._ He carefully helped Yuuri slip from the elaborate sky-blue silk kimono and helped him carefully hang it in the massive wardrobe. As they faced each other once again, Victor couldn’t help but notice that Yuuri had at least two more layers of fabric encasing his body.

“How do you move in all of this? Let alone dance,” he grinned at the Omega. “And so beautifully too.”

“Umm, years of practice? Literally…” Victor wished that he could see the blush he knew had risen beneath Yuuri’s makeup as he shyly ducked his head at the older male’s words.

“What is this called?” The Alpha asked curiously as he gestured to the additional layers. Yuuri took his hand and slowly guided it up to the collar of the topmost layer, running his fingers along the fabric.

“This is a hiyoku,” he explained in a quiet voice before reaching for Victor’s other hand as well and placed them on his waist as he began to untie the length of fabric holding it closed. The Alpha helped unwind it from around Yuuri’s body and set it aside on a small table beside them. 

“Will you help me take this off,” Yuuri gazed up at him from beneath a fringe of dark lashes and Victor was a goner, falling deep into those cinnamon-hued eyes with no reservations. He simply nodded not trusting his voice as his hands slid away the fabric, warm from Yuuri’s body.

“And, uh, this?” Victor croaked out, gesturing to the simple white robe, tied at the waist with another decorative length of material. 

“This is a nagajuban.” Yuuri replied softly.

“And what else…” Victor felt as if gravity were pulling him in as he leaned closer. “…do you have on under that.”

“Nothing,” Yuuri let out a shuddering sigh as Victor’s hands once again found his waist and he melted into the Alpha's touch. “Absolutely nothing at all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	13. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your continued support and love for this fic. Your kinds words mean the world to me :) Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

“What do you want, Yuuri? What do you need?” Victor’s lips brushed gently against the geisha’s own. Every little touch was sending sparks flying through the younger man. The warmth of the Alpha’s body pressed against him made the Omega want more...

“I want…” Yuuri murmured, head falling back as Victor’s lips slowly trailed down along his throat, silver strands tickling his skin.

“Yes?” Victor leaned back to look at him, azure eyes heavy-lidded as he cupped Yuuri’s cheek in his palm. The raven-haired male was surprised at how much he enjoyed seeing the slightly dazed expression on the other man’s face. However, there was a part of him that still hesitated to voice his urges, to give in to his desires. He wanted to get closer to Victor, but he didn’t know if he was ready to take it further; to allow such intimate access to his body.

“I want…to take my make up off,” Yuuri blurted out nervously. The Alpha’s eyes widened a bit at the sudden shift in tone.

“Oh, umm, do you want me to leave?” Victor asked as he started to step back to give Yuuri some space. However, even that small distance was too agonizing of a possibility. He needed Victor close to him. Yuuri shook his head in response and propelled himself forward into his embrace, resting his cheek on the other man’s shoulder.

“It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.” Victor murmured, as he gently ran a hand along Yuuri’s back.

“Will you just…keep touching me?” Yuuri buried his face away in the crook of Victor’s neck in embarrassment. “You know, um…hold me? L-Like we did the other day? I know it’s silly but-”

“It’s not silly at all. Of course, I will. I want to take care of you,” Victor assured him. “Do you want me to come with you to take your make up off?” 

“If you don’t mind?” The Omega replied as he took Victor’s hand with a grateful smile. The other man watched with unconcealed curiosity as the geisha led him to the bathroom and began to remove the layers of cosmetics. Victor seemed genuinely surprised at how quickly Yuuri was able to transform his appearance. He voiced as much to the younger man.

“Well, you get pretty good at this when you’ve done it enough,” Yuuri explained as he finished off by rubbing moisturizer on his skin. “It helps that I use a special camellia oil blend that works really fast without stripping half my face off. Minako’s been using it for years since before we started working together. I think it’s a big reason she can pass for someone in their twenties even now.”

“How old is she?” 

“Nice try, but I’m not telling.” Yuuri smiled playfully and turned to face Victor. “I couldn’t betray a fellow geisha’s trust that way.”  

“Fair enough,” Victor laughed and extended a hand to Yuuri. The younger man felt his face grow hot, but took it anyways, allowing himself to be led back to the bedroom. He puzzled briefly over the raw, vulnerable feelings he was having; like he’d taken off more than his makeup just minutes before. It wasn’t as if Victor hadn’t seen him without the trappings of his profession on other occasions, but for some reason, he felt exposed in a way he’d never experienced before.

Yuuri glanced down at his nagajuban and made his way over to a small dresser where he pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He may have felt exposed, but he wasn’t ready to do so _literally_ before the Alpha quite yet. 

_Maybe eventually, but not tonight._ He thought as he turned to Victor with a nervous smile.

“Um, can you turn around for a minute while I change?” Victor glanced at the clothing and nodded with an understanding smile as he turned to face the other direction and allow Yuuri his privacy. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked as the other man changed. “Do you want me to stay here tonight? Just to sleep, of course…and hold you?”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Yuuri knew he should probably say no, but it was so tempting and he knew he could trust Victor to behave…

_Do I want him to behave himself?_  

“I would be honored,” Victor replied with sincerity.

Yuuri's emotions were warring within him just beneath the surface, waiting for the chance to break free. The air felt charged with a reckless energy that helped override what should’ve been an anxiety-filled situation for the young man. 

“Okay,” He murmured as he reached for Victor’s hand again. He led the other man through the room, turning on the lamp next to the bed before they made their way to the overhead light switch on the wall and shut it off. 

As Yuuri turned, he found himself with mere centimeters separating their bodies. He lifted his gaze in the silence to meet Victor’s eyes. The Alpha’s stunning blue irises had darkened in the dimly illuminated bedroom, deepening to a hue that reminded Yuuri of the sea that spread out endlessly from Hasetsu’s shoreline.

“I want to kiss you again. Can I kiss you, Yuuri?” Victor whispered hopefully as the fingers of one hand traced the curve of the Omega’s jaw. Yuuri nodded wordlessly. There was no other possible answer that entered his mind. There were only Victor’s lips as they molded to his own like they were meant to be there; mouths slotting together like two puzzle pieces. 

The raven-haired male chased the feel and taste of the other man, deepening the kiss. Every nerve in his body was singing with the contact between them.

The pressure of Victor’s arms around him felt so good.

The hard planes of the Alpha’s muscular body against his own slighter, softer form felt so right.

The swiftly building warmth that pooled deep inside him as their lips met again and again felt so perfect.

It was so much, and yet, not enough by far. Yuuri wanted more; wanted him to touch him everywhere. The young Omega began to shiver, head swimming as it fell back against the door with a soft thud, throat instinctively bared for the other man.

“Yuuri…” Victor’s mouth sought out the offered skin immediately. His tongue brushed along Yuuri’s scent gland and his knees grew weak, body shaking as he slumped in the older male’s arms.

“I-I think I need to lie down,” Yuuri mumbled as he shyly hid his face against Victor’s shoulder. Soft locks of hair brushed against his skin as Victor nodded in response before sweeping Yuuri up into his arms and carrying him over to the bed. He clung to the other man as they lay down, allowing a brief separation so Victor could pull the comforter over them. 

“There we are. Is this better?” Victor murmured as he held him close. It didn’t take long for Yuuri’s shivering to lessen in the heat of the Alpha’s arms, in the warmth of the bed they currently shared. 

“Yes, much better,” Yuuri whispered as he teeth stopped chattering and he mustered up the courage to meet Victor’s gaze. The Omega nervously licked his lips, heart skipping a beat as the other man tracked the movement with hungry eyes. The desire he saw there made the fire within him smolder and spark in response.

**xxx**

Victor imagined that heaven would consist solely of a softly cushioned bed and Yuuri Katsuki lying beside him. All he ever wanted was gazing back at him from the depths of the Omega's cinnamon-hued eyes. Victor breathed deeply, unable to resist the tempting promise of both sin and salvation in the younger man's arms.

He was innocence.

He was passion.

He was…

_Mine._

Victor’s fingers curled possessively at Yuuri’s hip as he captured his lips once again.  The other man’s hand ran along the sleeve of his shirt and he broke the kiss with a slight frown on his face, confusion and need in his eyes. Yuuri’s hand moved upward to press against the pale skin exposed at the collar of Victor’s shirt where a couple buttons were undone. The skin to skin contact seemed to lessen the severity of his expression.

“Yuuri? Do you want me to take this off?” Victor asked. 

“I…uh…” Yuuri blushed and looked away. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just want to touch you…”

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Victor replied firmly, tipping Yuuri’s face up with a finger on his chin. “It’s all right to want something, to need something…and to ask for it. Same goes for letting me know if there’s anything you need me to stop doing, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuuri nodded. “Then can you…” He tugged at the shirt. “I need to feel you…your skin.”

Victor gave him a brief kiss in answer, so proud of the shy Omega for asking for what he wanted from him. He sat up and began removing his shirt. He couldn’t help but be delighted as Yuuri’s eyes widened a fraction more every time another button was undone to reveal his body.

As soon as he'd tossed the shirt aside, Yuuri pulled him down into his arms. He rested his cheek on Victor’s chest and wrapped himself around the older man with a happy sigh as he ran his hands along the Alpha’s back. 

“Better?” Victor whispered as his fingers drew circles on the small patch of skin that had been exposed where Yuuri’s shirt rode up.

“Mm-hmm,” Yuuri mumbled as his body began to relax further, happy pheromones making the Omega’s scent that much more delectable as it filled the air. The silver-haired skater let his eyes drift shut as he kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. There was no place he’d rather be, no person he’d rather be with than this beautiful man next to him. Victor felt a calm wash over him, a sense of clarity filling his mind.

_This is where I’m supposed to be._

_This is who I’m supposed to be with._

He held Yuuri tighter and allowed sleep to pull him under with one thought in mind…

_My Yuuri._ _Stay close to me and never leave._


	14. Awakening

The next time Victor opened his eyes the younger man was still in his arms and had become further entangled as they slept. The dim light that filtered in through the drapes told him it was still quite early, too early to consider rising yet in his estimation. Victor closed his eyes with a smile, enjoying the closeness and warmth of Yuuri’s body pressed against his. He could’ve stayed like that forever.

“Victor…” 

“Yes, Yuuri?” The Alpha glanced down at the young man’s face, eyes widening in surprise as he realized the Omega was still asleep. _Is he dreaming of m-_

“Yes…” Yuuri breathed out, hips hitching against Victor’s thigh where it rested between his own. The unmistakable scent of arousal rose in the air, leaving no question in the other man’s mind regarding exactly what Yuuri was dreaming of. Victor’s breath caught in his throat as Yuuri’s cheeks grew flushed and he rolled his hips.

_I should wake him up._ _Yes, I should wake…him…_  

Yuuri moaned, fingers digging into the Alpha’s back and sending the last bits of slightly coherent thought flying from his mind. He could feel how hard the younger man was as he slowly rutted against his thigh, aroused scent filling the air. All Victor wanted to do was slide his hands lower, slip them inside Yuuri’s boxers and help him find the pleasure he unconsciously sought.

_No! Snap out of it!_  Victor chastised himself for his weakness. _Yuuri trusts you and this needs to stop until he’s conscious enough to say otherwise._

“Yuuri? Yuuuuuurrrriiiiii?” He called out softly as he tried to pull away a little to give the Omega some space. The younger man whined and just snuggled closer, rubbing his cheek on Victor’s chest.

“Mine…” Yuuri whispered possessively as he settled. Victor waited several long seconds, sighing in relief when Yuuri stopped moving and seemed to have fallen into a deep sleep again. The delicious fragrance of desire faded all too soon from the air, leaving Victor wanting more as he drifted off.

_Yes, Yuuri…yours…_

**xxx**

The young Geisha looked in the mirror a final time as he put his glasses on. He contemplated the cozy navy-blue hoodie he wore with a white t-shirt and jeans for several long moments before deciding that it would be appropriate.

_It’s not what I usually wear when out with an Alpha, but Victor…he’s different, he's min- my Danna, so it’s alright I suppose._ _He did suggest I dress casually._ Yuuri nervously ran his fingers through his hair before turning to leave his bedroom. He started grinning at some point on his way and was finding it impossible to stop. 

Waking up in Victor’s arms as the bright mid-morning sun shone through his window had been…it was amazing. Seeing that smile on the Alpha’s sleepy face as he woke next to him had made Yuuri’s heartbeat a little faster. On top of that, he honestly couldn’t recall the last time he felt so energized and refreshed in the morning. 

_And now he’s invited me to the rink to watch him practice._ Yuuri beamed, bouncing down the steps and skipping the last two with a hop to the main floor and making his way into the lobby. _I’m going to watch Victor Nikiforov skate…in person!_

Yuuri’s inner fanboy was screaming, barely able to contain the excitement coursing through his veins. If Victor’s expression that morning had made his heart stutter, then the sight of him in training clothes with his skate bag slung over his shoulder brought it to a full stop.

“Yuuri!” the Alpha called out with a bright smile and a wave as he strode over to join him. “Ready?”

“Definitely,” Yuuri nodded and took the other man’s hand without thinking, letting him lead him from the Ryokan.

The walk to Ice Castle wasn’t long and it was a beautiful day, even if the chill of early spring still clung to the air around them, gusting at them from time to time off the water. Yuuri pointed out sights along the way. The wharf, a pier where locals enjoyed fishing, though they rarely caught anything. 

Time seemed to stand still, yet pass all too fast. Before Yuuri knew it, they had reached the local skating rink. Yuuri felt a bit of anxiety return, pooling in his gut uncomfortably. 

_What if Victor doesn’t like the rink?_ _What if it’s not up to his standards?_ _After all, he is a world-class ska-_

“Oh my God!!! You’re…you’re…” Yuuri facepalmed as one of his oldest friends, Yuuko Nishigori, banged excitedly on the check-in counter, eyes wide in surprise, mouth opening and closing in shock.

“She seems nice,” Victor gave him a side-long smile that made him feel like he was floating.

“Yeah…” Yuuri answered dreamily, drawn in by the gorgeous man before him. “…so nice.”

Victor laughed in response and tugged him forward with him to the counter. 

“Yuuri! Your dad called and said…but I didn’t really believe it,” she whispered in awe before seeming to come back to herself, bringing forth that charming poise that Yuuri had always admired. “We’re honored to have you here at Ice Castle Hasetsu, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Please, call me Victor.”

“Victor, okay, well…” Yuuko blushed slightly and shyly looked down at her feet. “Uh, the rink is empty right now. The next class doesn’t start for an hour and a half. You came at a good time.” She finally glanced up again. “Do you want to take him back, Yuuri?”

“Sure,” Yuuri blurted out eagerly, willing to do anything to save his oldest friend from the awkward moment.  He gestured for Victor to follow and started down the hall. Memories flooded his mind, of being young and full of hope, coming to practice with his friend Yuuko. Hell, even memories of being bullied by Takashi seem rosy in hindsight. Of course, those thoughts of the rude taunts he’d endured from the other boy, being called fatso and knocked down onto the ice served to remind him that he had taken several days off from exercise.   _I should probably go for a run soon._  

The fight with his tendency to gain weight easily had continued to plague him long after childhood teasing had faded away. It was always a struggle and though Yuuri knew that it was in his nature as an Omega to have a curvy figure, he found himself desperately resisting the instinctive desire to let that happen. Every time someone made what they believed to be a complimentary comment about his ‘child-bearing hips’ over the years, he was increasingly motivated to stay on track with his diet and fitness. The last thing he wanted to do was encourage people’s perspective that he was made for breeding and his biggest responsibility should be popping out babies for an Alpha. 

In the last couple of months, he hadn’t worried much that when he’d sometimes struggled to finish his runs, or that his appetite had diminished as well. It had all seemed to balance itself out. Of course, now he knew it was a sign that his Deprivation Syndrome was getting worse. 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked quietly, brow furrowed in concern as he sat down at one of the benches next to the rink barrier and began to put his skates on. 

“Yeah, of course,” Yuuri assured him immediately. 

“Alright, you just smelled kind of…”

“Kind of what?” Yuuri was surprised that the Alpha would smell anything off about him.  The raven-haired Geisha usually had such good scent control.

“…Sad? I don’t know…it’s hard to tell.” 

“I’m not. It’s just that I have a lot of memories of this place and I haven’t been back in a long time.” Yuuri replied softly as he looked around the empty rink. 

“How long did you skate for?” Victor asked with a curious smile as he stood to join him in surveying the ice before them. The ice glistened under the lights above, freshly smoothed and just begging for someone’s blades to grace its surface. 

“About seven years or so?” Yuuri shyly took his hand when it was offered and looked up at the Alpha. 

“I remember this one day I was sitting in that room. Right over there.” The Omega pointed to a set of doors further down and to the left. 

“I was watching the Junior World Championships with Yuuko and she got so excited as she pointed out this amazing skater to me.” Yuuri squeezed his hand and turned his gaze back to the beckoning ice, unable to meet Victor’s eyes as he bared his soul.  He forced himself to press on, pushing down the anxiety that attempted to break free. Victor needed to know exactly how much happiness he had already given him before they’d even officially met. “And even though I stopped skating about a year or so after that, I never stopped following his career. He has always been someone I admire.”

“Yuuri…” Victor murmured, that one word laden with emotion as he came around before him and brought his other hand up to gently grasp Yuuri’s chin. He tilted Yuuri’s face up to meet his, mere inches separating their mouths, heated breath mingling in the cold air between them. Everything around them fell away in that moment. 

There was no Geisha or Danna.

No Alpha or Omega. 

Just Yuuri and-

“Victor…” 

The older man closed the distance without another word, lips molding to Yuuri’s. A satisfying warmth spreading outward from the places where they touched, eliciting a contented sigh from the young man.

“How are you real?” Victor whispered between kisses with a sort of reverence. “I’m so glad we found each other, Yuuri.”

He wrapped his arms tighter around Victor as he was drawn flush with the other man’s body. Yuuri swallowed hard as a different kind of fire sparked to life within his body; the beginnings of a wildfire that bade him throw caution to the wind and release the words he was longing to say in response.

“Me too…”

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback feeds the muse...do you want more? Tell me...
> 
> I'm on Tumblr...Come visit me there!  
> [animefanimefic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com)  
> #Sunsetfic  
> #Yutopiafic


End file.
